U Can Do It!
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: (3quel—Meaning) Orang bilang, cinta itu buta juga bisa membutakan. Orang bilang, cinta itu konyol. Orang bilang, cinta itu indah. Tapi... benarkah? Apa yang mereka tahu tentang cinta? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun punya cara tersendiri untuk menjadi romantis. /CHANBAEK/Oneshot stories collection/Shonen-ai/RnR please?
1. u can do it

"Haaah, sudahlah, Yeol. Terima saja kalau kau itu memang langganan remidi."

Chanyeol tertunduk lesu karena hasil ulangan matematikanya. Ditambah kalimat Jongin yang sungguh menohok hati membuatnya semakin lesu.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin, "Hey, Jongin, jangan remehkan Chanyeol di bidang matematika. Lihat tuh hasil ulangan fisikanya—"

"Berapa nilainya? Pasti super, ya?!"

"—iya, super. Super anjlok." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan.

Chanyeol menggebrak meja. "Berhentilah bermain-main kalian berdua!"

Jongin dan Sehun langsung diam. Sehun ada niat untuk mencarikan kipas sate untuk mengipasi sahabatnya yang tengah terpuruk setelah mengetahui hasil ulangan matematika dua minggu yang lalu.

_Tapi mana ada tukang sate lewat pagi-pagi begini?!_

_Dan tukang sate macam apa yang berjualan di dalam kelas?!_

Yah, cukup dengan diadakannya ulangan matematika dan itu menjatuhkan eksistensi seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

**U Can Do It!**

_Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

_Genre: Romance, Little bit humor_

_Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC_

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendengus. Beberapa kali mencurahkan perhatiannya selama sisa satu jam pelajaran sebelum pulang sekolah kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Tempat duduk Chanyeol jauh dari pintu, di barisan pojok urutan ketiga. Di belakangnya Jongin, di samping kanannya Sehun, dan di depannya... anak laki-laki yang dipandanginya sedari tadi.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tua, dengan mata hazel dan kacamata berbingkai violet. Itu juga tumben-tumbennya dia memakai kacamata berbingkai violet, seingat Chanyeol, kemarin anak itu memakai kacamata berbingkai emerald. Terus minggu lalu dia memakai kacamata berbingkai sapphire. Dua minggu yang lalu dia memakai kacamata berbingkai onyx.

Chanyeol sendiri mulai bingung dengan anak laki-laki itu.

_Pakai kacamata kok ganti-ganti melulu?_

...

_Tapi kok kamu bisa tahu kalau dia ganti kacamata?_

_Diam-diam memperhatikan, ya?_

_..._

Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan kata hati yang tiba-tiba saja merusak fokusnya. Tidak, bukannya dia memperhatikan, tapi memang sudah kelihatan kalau bingkai kacamata itu berubah warna dengan jelas dan kontras.

Dan kenapa dia jadi memikirkan kacamata anak itu?!

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, lagi-lagi merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas laki-laki yang kini tengah duduk di depan mejanya itu adalah _rival_-nya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Chanyeol benci dirinya sendiri yang selalu menjadi nomor dua dari anak itu. Selalu saja dia berada diurutan setelah anak itu.

Chanyeol kesal dengan anak itu.

Kesal setengah hidup—karena menurutnya setengah mati sudah _mainstream_—sampai-sampai Chanyeol rasa ia dan anak itu tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol beralih memperhatikan gurunya lagi ketika nama anak di hadapannya disebut.

"Ya, _ssaem_?" sahut anak laki-laki yang tadi diperhatikan Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.

"Satu-satunya murid di kelas ini yang tidak pernah remidi matematika kan hanya anda, jadi... tidak masalah kan kalau saya mempercayakan anda sebagai guru bimbingan di luar sekolah bagi yang remidi?"

Baekhyun terlihat mengerutkan kening sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Saya tidak keberatan."

"Tenang, saya hanya akan mempercayakan satu murid yang memang nilai ulangannya tidak pernah lulus kkm—" tatapan guru itu mengarah pada seseorang di belakang Baekhyun "—yaitu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membeku, seolah kena kutuk menjadi batu setelah melihat tatapan Medusa dari sang guru matematika.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan perempatan imajiner di dahi kanannya, ingin menolak tapi dia sudah menyetujuinya tadi. Dengan helaan napas pasrah, dia menjawab, "Baiklah, _ssaem_."

Chanyeol masih membeku,

diam,

_loading,_

_loading,_

_load—_

"A-APA?!" serunya dengan wajah _WTF_—yang sungguh sangat tidak sopan di depan guru seperti itu.

Guru matematikanya itu mengabaikan Chanyeol dan justru merapikan buku di atas meja dan bersiap untuk menutup pelajaran. Dan Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan hanya memasang raut wajah; _aku tuh nggak bisa diginiin._ Semenit kemudian bel pulang terdengar.

"Baiklah, pelajaran berakhir sampai di sini. Kalian boleh pulang."

Setelah guru matematika itu keluar, murid-murid yang lain berhamburan keluar kelas. Chanyeol masih diam di kursinya dengan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja. Jongin mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu kirinya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sedih, "Jangan memalukan di depan _rival_-mu, ya, Chanyeol." Lalu ia pergi keluar kelas.

Sehun juga sempat-sempatnya menepuk bahu kanan Chanyeol, "Hati-hati, Yeol. Terima nasib saja ya diajari oleh _rival-_mu, semoga kau tetap sehat walafiat besok."

Kini tinggalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalam kelas. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan tasnya dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri di sana, Yoda? Kau mau membuang waktuku yang berharga? Cepatlah dan kita akan belajar di rumahku."

Chanyeol melirik tajam ke sumber suara. Lalu ia membuang muka dengan sangat dramatis. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur.

"Kenapa harus di rumahmu?" Chanyeol membuka suara.

Baekhyun bersandar di mejanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan? Jangan mempersulit, aku ini gurunya. Yang perlu kan kau, masa aku yang datang ke rumahmu? _Ogah banget._"

Chanyeol menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, dia melenggang pergi tanpa melirik ke arah _rival_-nya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengeluarkan perempatan imajiner di dahinya.

_Dasar muka gigi! Aku sudah berbaik hati menunggunya malah aku yang ditinggal!_

Baekhyun berjalan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada di luar kelas. Sepanjang lorong itu hanya diisi keheningan, bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di halaman pun masih betah diam-diaman. Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, mana mau dia berjalan di samping Chanyeol.

Yang ada nanti Chanyeol kepedean karena Baekhyun semakin terlihat kecil di sampingnya.

BRUK!

"Awwww! Idiot! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?!" sergap Baekhyun dengan tenaga dalam. Wajahnya menabrak punggung Chanyeol—yang ternyata sangat keras—karena Chanyeol berhenti melangkah secara tiba-tiba. Hidung dan dahinya memerah karena sakit.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Anu, kau jalan duluan saja."

"Huh?"

"A-Aku kan tidak tahu jalan menuju rumahmu!"

Baekhyun memasang wajah kelewat datar, "Kau mabuk gara-gara hasil ulangan matematika tadi, ya?"

"H-Hah? Kok?"

"Idiot, rumahku kan sejalan dengan rumahmu! Tepat di sebrang rumahmu!"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

_Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

_Kenapa aku jadi gugup?_

_TUH KAN, AKU MEMALUKAN DI DEPAN RIVALKU, SIYAL!_

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Hei, kau jalan duluan saja." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk, "Apa lagi? Kau masih mabuk?"

"Bukan itu tahu! Maksudku.. kau kan kecil, nanti kalau hilang gimana? Aku yang kerepotan!" karang Chanyeol dengan sangat berlebihan.

Baekhyun mengaktifkan mata _sharingan_ imajinernya, siap menggunakan _amaterasu_ untuk Chanyeol. Sungguh ucapan Chanyeol sangat sangat sangat tidak sopan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" perempatan imajiner memenuhi kepala Baekhyun. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun ingat umur, dia menghela napas. Mereka bukan lagi seperti yang dulu, masih bocah dan mengolok-olok satu sama lain.

...

"_Dasar sipit!"_

"_Dasar yoda!"_

"_Pendek!"_

"_Tiang listrik!"_

_..._

Sekarang?

...

"_Uh, dasar GGS."_

"_Huh? Apa itu?"_

"_Ganteng-Ganteng Semapai, semeter tak sampai!"_

"_AWAS KAU MUKA GIGI!"_

_..._

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalau dua setengah tahun yang lalu _sih _iya, ketika mereka kelas 9. Sekarang, di kelas 12 ini mereka diam-diaman, sesekali melempar tatapan tajam super dingin. Baekhyun itu jarang bicara dengan Chanyeol, makanya mereka jarang bertengkar di dalam kelas.

Tapi kan tetap saja...

"Sudahlah, aku di belakang saja. Sekali-sekali aku yang dinomor duakan, biar kau yang jalan duluan, nomor pertama, urutan pertama."

Hening.

Chanyeol hening, hening banget. Tidak menyangka _rival _setianya sejak dulu itu bisa mengatakan hal yang sungguh menyentuh bagi Chanyeol.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di perumahan dimana rumah Baekhyun dan rumah Chanyeol bersebrangan. Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang sama sekali tidak berkeringat, tapi mendadak berkeringat dingin. Entah karena dia gugup sudah lama tidak mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun atau apa.

.

.

_Gugup? Kok gugup?_

_._

_._

_._

_Diamlah kau kata hati_, sahut pikiran Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk, omong-omong orang tuaku sedang bekerja. Tapi, meskipun begitu kau harus tetap menjaga sopan santunmu. Jangan menganggap rumahku ini rumahmu."

Chanyeol mendengus tertahan.

_Songong banget nih si Byun._

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol yang masih berada di luar pintu rumahnya. "Aku bercanda," dia tersenyum lebar dan itu membuat sesuatu yang jauh di dalam dada Chanyeol jumpalitan bermasalah, "anggap rumah sendiri. Tapi jangan diberantakin." Sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya, "Memangnya aku ke sini mau tawuran? Aku kan mau belajar!"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Dasar idiot." Selipnya di antara tawa yang akhirnya pecah.

Chanyeol masuk ke rumah Baekhyun, tidak ada yang berbeda dari rumah itu. Terakhir kali Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun itu sekitar... setahun yang lalu?

Entahlah, Chanyeol lupa.

Mereka memang sudah menjadi tetangga sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Dan itu membuat mereka kesal setengah mati karena harus bertetangga dengan _rival _sendiri. Orang tua mereka berstatus rekan kerja, karena itu mau tak mau mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua melepas sepatu dan meletakannya di rak sepatu di samping pintu.

"Kau tunggu saja dulu di sini. Aku mau ke kamar, kau boleh menonton TV, tapi jangan sentuh apapun kecuali _remote TV, remote AC, _dan sofa." Kata Baekhyun lalu melesat ke tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Posesif _amat_ _sih_ sama barang mati." Gumam Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera duduk di sofa. Dia mengamati rumah itu sekali lagi lebih saksama. Dia tersenyum geli ketika melihat bingkai-bingkai foto terpampang di dinding maupun terletak di atas meja.

Chanyeol mendekati bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja. Ia berjongkok dan meraih bingkai itu, semakin tersenyum geli ketika melihat foto di dalamnya.

Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih kanak-kanak, lengkap dengan pipi gembulnya yang sangat mengundang untuk dicium dan dicubit.

.

.

_Sekarang juga masih ada niat untuk mencium atau mencubit pipinya, kan?_

.

.

.

Oke, kata hati Chanyeol mulai tidak waras.

Chanyeol meletakan kembali bingkai itu di tempat semula. Ia duduk lagi di sofa. Membuka resleting tasnya dan meraih buku latihan matematikanya. Tepat saat itu Baekhyun turun dari lantai dua. Suara langkah kaki Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Chanyeol meringis ketika melihat ada tiga buku tebal yang didekap Baekhyun.

"Siapkan otakmu, aku akan membuat contoh soal untuk menguji seberapa jauh kau bisa matematika." Kata Baekhyun sedikit sarkastik.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendengus. Baekhyun meletakan buku-buku yang ia bawa di atas meja kayu bundar yang terletak di antara sofa dan TV. Chanyeol duduk di bawah, di karpet tebal dan empuk yang melapisi lantai dari sofa sampai TV.

"Hey, Chanyeol, kau butuh minum?"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Wow, seorang Byun Baekhyun menawarkan Park Chanyeol minuman."

Baekhyun menekuk alisnya galak, "Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu."

"Uh—tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin nanti saja."

...

_Kau melewatkan sikap manis Baekhyun padamu, bodoh._

_..._

_Oh, diamlah kata hati, _jerit Chanyeol dalam pikirannya yang penuh logika, tidak tahan dengan kata hati terdalamnya yang tidak mau diam. Rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke pinggiran meja di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Chanyeol, berisi soal buatannya sendiri. "Nih, kerjakan."

Chanyeol segera mengerjakannya.

_Konsentrasi Chanyeol! Jangan sampai kau kalah dari rivalmu!_

.

.

.

.

.

"..Chanyeol..."

"...Ya?"

"Omong-omong, waktu kita sekolah menengah pertama, seingatku... KAU TIDAK SE—ASDFGHJKL INI?! MENJAWAB SEPULUH SOAL SAJA KOK YANG BENAR HANYA EMPAT?!"

Chanyeol merengut, membenturkan dahinya ke atas meja. "Aku menyerah, Baekhyun. Aku akui, aku benci matematika. Dan... yah, kau selalu si nomor satu. Dan aku selalu si nomor dua."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung. "Hei, Park, sejak kapan kau jadi mudah putus asa seperti ini?"

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Baekhyun mengernyit, kenapa Chanyeol jadi sensitif begini. Sudah begitu _mood-_nya terlihat turun drastis.

Diam-diam kata hati Chanyeol berulah lagi.

.

.

_Hei, Park, kau ini kesal karena selalu menjadi si nomor dua kan?_

_Hah, akui saja kalau kau kesal bukan karena selalu menjadi nomor dua._

_Tetapi kau ingin Baekhyun memandangmu untuk sekali saja sebagai si nomor satu atas hasil usahamu sendiri._

_Kau ingin membuat Baekhyun melihat keberadaanmu, kan?_

_._

_._

_._

Oh, yah, tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak mendengarkan kata hatinya. Tapi... masa iya sih? Chanyeol bukan iri sama Baekhyun, tapi ingin Baekhyun memandangnya karena selama ini Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun.

.

.

_Yah, masa kau harus kalah dari orang yang kau sukai?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar membeku dengan kata hatinya.

—_orang yang kau sukai._

Oke, Chanyeol mulai merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Tapi mana mau dia mengaku terang-terangan di hadapan sang _rival_ dan berkata bahwa ia menyuka—

"Jangan putus asa begitu,"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari meja. Mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah membolak-balik halaman bukunya dan terlihat fokus. Tetapi bibirnya bergerak untuk bicara lagi kepadanya,

"Kupikir seorang Park Chanyeol, _rival-_ku dari dulu, tidak pernah mudah berputus asa. Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol melekatkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian baru menyadari bahwa anak itu menggunakan kacamata berbingkai onyx, bukan violet seperti di sekolah tadi pagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, tepat menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau seperti bukan Park Chanyeol saja. Masa ultimatum seorang Park Chanyeol kalah telak dengan matematika? Masih mau menjadi yang nomor dua?"

Chanyeol merengut. Tidak, dia tidak boleh lagi menjadi yang nomor dua.

"Kau harus bersemangat seperti biasanya, tidak mudah putus asa, dan kelewat percaya diri—"

"Kau berniat mengejekku?"

Baekhyun tersedak tawanya, "—aku lebih suka _rival_-ku seperti itu. Berhentilah putus asa seperti itu, aku.. aku tidak.." Baekhyun menunduk lagi sampai poninya menutupi mata, "..aku tidak suka."

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, "Jadi... sebenarnya kau menyukaiku?"

"I-Itu ka-kalau—"

"Bicara saja gagap begitu,"

"Hei, a-aku bu-bukannya—"

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun, kupikir kau pintar? Kenapa bicara padaku saja gugup begitu?"

"_SHUT UP, _CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah antara kesal dan malu. "Yah, tertawa saja sesukamu." Diam-diam ia menyelipkan senyuman di akhir kalimat.

Yang sayangnya tidak Chanyeol lihat.

Setelah tawa Chanyeol reda, ia segera menggebrak meja—itu membuat Baekhyun asma mendadak—kemudian menunjuk Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Lihat saja nanti, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan lagi menjadi si nomor dua."

Baekhyun terpaku selama beberapa saat, jantungnya masih tawuran gara-gara gebrakan meja tadi, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar yang terlihat sungguh sangat mengejek. "Coba saja kalau bisa."

Chanyeol menunduk, mengulang soal matematikanya lagi.

"Ingat, minggu depan ulangan matematika." Tambah Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol diam-diam berkeringat dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin yakin sekali kalau dia salah menebak bahwa Chanyeol nampak memalukan di hadapan Baekhyun selama proses bimbingan. Sehun juga merasa bahwa dia salah menebak kalau Chanyeol akan tetap sehat walafiat setelah diajari oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua terfokus pada Chanyeol yang tumben-tumbennya datang lebih awal sepuluh menit dan menyapa kelas dengan sumringah. Senyam senyum terus, itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun khawatir juga.

_Chanyeol salah makan apa hari ini?_

Sehun menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Hei, jangan tersenyum melulu. Seram tau _nggak?_"

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui, "Kau tidak salah makan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kemudian tersenyum lagi.

Jongin dan Sehun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih. Meskipun begitu, Sehun diam-diam masih memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Sesekali si muka gigi itu terkekeh samar.

Lalu senyam senyum.

Tiba-tiba menggerutu tidak jelas.

Kemudian memukul-mukul meja.

Dan nyaris merobek selembar kertas di buku yang tengah berada di atas mejanya dengan wajah psikopat.

Tapi akhirnya tersenyum lagi. Ditambah mengulang semuanya dari awal.

Sehun jadi takut sendiri dengan sahabatnya. _Ngeri bro._

Kemudian ketika bel masuk, ekspresi Chanyeol berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat.

Rasanya tangan Chanyeol mendingin ketika melihat guru matematika si pembawa neraka bagi Chanyeol itu datang ke kelas, lengkap dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di dekapannya yang berisi soal ulangan.

Disaat Chanyeol berkeringat dingin seperti itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Kali ini dia memakai kacamata berbingkai hazel, warna yang kontras dengan sepasang matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis yang entah kenapa kali itu terlihat sangat sangat sangat manis di mata Chanyeol. "Semoga berhasil,"

Chanyeol tidak salah dengar, nih? _Rival-_nya itu mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?

Jarang-jarang Baekhyun peduli dengan keberhasilan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah tidak masalah dengan keringat dinginnya.

.

.

.

.

TAPI KINI JANTUNGNYA BERMASALAH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdebar-debar ketika hasil ulangan berada di atas mejanya. Kertas itu dalam posisi terbalik, Chanyeol membalik kertas itu dengan gemetar. Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya mengomentari dalam hati; _dasar parno. _Dan berpura-pura bahwa orang di sebelah kirinya itu bukan temannya.

Dan Chanyeol berseru bahagia, "Akhirnyaaaaa! Hei, hei, Baekhyun! Lihat! Aku sudah ada kemajuan!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran. "Bagaimana? Dapat berapa?"

"Entah kenapa tapi aku seratus persen yakin kalau kau masih lebih tinggi."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Tujuh puluh.."

"..delapan,"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya terkejut, "Itu naik drastis sekali dari nilai sebelumnya. Nilaiku sembilan puluh."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelah, "Lihat? Aku, si nomor dua."

Baekhyun menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja, "Tapi aku rasa aku sudah cukup senang melihat perubahan drastismu. Kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku suatu saat."

Chanyeol membeku, bahunya menegang.

Tangannya...

TANGANNYA BAEKHYUN ADA DI ATAS TANGAN CHANYEOOOOOOLLLL!

_Ini beneran tangan Baekhyun?_

_Tumben banget ini anak megang-megang tangan segala_

_Dan apa itu katanya? Senang melihat perubahan drastisku?_

_KOK BAEKHYUN PEDULI BANGET SAMA AKU TOLONG!_

_Inner _Chanyeol beraksi sampai membuatnya keringat dingin lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis padanya sekali kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan, membelakangi Chanyeol.

.

.

_Dag dig dug_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, menyentuh punggung tangannya yang tadi disentuh Baekhyun.

.

.

_Astaga... aku.. kenapa?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdecak sebal, "Astaga, Yeol, jangan se-frustasi _gitu_. Ini kan cuma ulangan matematika, kau masih mendapat nilai tinggi di pelajaran lain—"

"kecuali fisika," sela Jongin.

"—ralat, ya kecuali fisika."

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya pada pinggiran meja. Beruntung kelas hanya berisi mereka bertiga saja disaat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Kalian tidak mengerti."

"Ini belum kiamat kok." Timpal Jongin.

"Gimana _sih... _gimana rasanya kalian kalah sama orang yang kalian... sukai?"

Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan dengan raut bingung. Kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol, "Maksudmu apa, _sih_?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku cuma mau berhenti menjadi si nomor dua dari... Baekhyun. Aku ingin melampaui dia. Masa _sih_ aku kalah sama orang yang kusukai?"

"Kau beneran suka sama _rival _sejatimu itu?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mendelik ke arahnya, berusaha mengatakan; _pertanyaanmu nggak penting!_

"Menurut kalian aku bercanda?"

Jongin diam dan menggeleng. Sehun diam saja di sampingnya.

"Kalau aku berhasil melampaui dia... aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Tenang aja, pasti bisa. Dan menurutku Baekhyun juga ada rasa padamu. Yah, _kayaknya_ sih."

Chanyeol menghela napas.

Ruang kelas menjadi hening. Mereka bertiga tidak menyadari seonggok manusia beridentitas orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan yang tengah bersandar pada dinding luar kelas. Tepat di samping pintu.

Baekhyun mendekap erat buku fisika. Tatapannya tertuju pada lantai, kosong. Tadinya ingin masuk kelas dan segera membaca bukunya, tapi terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang menyeret-nyeret namanya ke dalam percakapan.

Dan inilah yang ia dengar.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk. Jantungnya berdebar-debar _rese _dan butuh dikasih _snickers__._ Tidak, ini lain. Jantungnya tak akan diam hanya karena dikasih makanan itu.

_Chanyeol..._

.

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

_._

_...menyukaiku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. Pukul dua siang lewat tujuh menit. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai satu gedung sekolah. Tepat berhadapan dengan jalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ini sudah pulang sekolah sejak tujuh menit yang lalu dan dia masih diam.

Bukan, bukan karena tiba-tiba dia mencintai sekolah dan tidak mau pulang—justru ia ingin segera pulang untuk bersantai di rumah.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Langit mendung, sangat mendung. Dan sialnya dia tidak bawa payung. Karena itu ia tertahan di sini, bingung, ingin pulang takut kehujanan. Tidak pulang tapi takut nanti hujannya kelamaan.

_Serba salah emang. Aku tuh nggak bisa diginiin._

_Inner _Baekhyun bertingkah tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya, membuatnya refleks mengangkat wajah.

"Ngapain, _sih? _Kelamaan mikir, keburu hujan nanti. Ayo, pulang sekarang bareng aku."

Baekhyun menemukan Dude Herlino yang menarik tangannya. Oke ralat, itu jauh banget dari Dude Herlino. Tapi radar gantengnya mungkin sebelas duabelas lah.

"Chanyeol? Tumben banget mau pulang bareng sama aku?" tanya Baekhyun dan ikut menyamai langkah Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaan tidak penting dan tidak perlu kujawab. Ayo, cepat. Sebenarnya sih kalau aku kehujanan juga tidak apa-apa, toh udah lama banget aku tidak main hujan—"

"Dasar bocah."

"Hei, aku memang masih anak-anak tahu!" protes Chanyeol. "Kita ini, selama belum menjadi masyarakat, tetap saja menjadi anak-anak."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. Langkah Chanyeol semakin cepat membuatnya ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi ketika tinggal seperempat jalan sampai ke rumah, langit mulai menurunkan rintikan air. Gerimis.

"Tuh kan, hujan!" seru Baekhyun. "Tau gini aku di sekolah saja tadi!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, "Salah dong! Seharusnya sejak tujuh menit yang lalu yang kau buang sia-sia untuk berdiri di depan kelas itu kau gunakan untuk pulang. Gimana, _sih_? Lagian ini baru gerimis, bukan hujan."

"Kau sendiri ngapain belum pulang tadi, hah? Nunggu hujan juga?"

Chanyeol tidak lagi menoleh, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya tanpa sadar lebih erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu.. karena..."

Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup.

"...aku menunggumu."

Baekhyun tercengang. Serius nih _rival_-nya sendiri bilang begitu?

Baekhyun menunduk, membasahi bibirnya dengan perasaan gugup. Tidak yakin ingin membalas kalimat Chanyeol. Bahkan godaan atau ejekan yang biasanya terlontar mengalir dari bibirnya kini seakan hilang. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Meskipun air hujan yang masih rintik-rintik itu menghujani dirinya dan membuat dingin, tapi Baekhyun merasa wajahnya menghangat.

"_Aku cuma mau berhenti menjadi si nomor dua dari... Baekhyun. Aku ingin melampaui dia. Masa aku kalah sama orang yang kusukai?"_

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"_Kalau aku berhasil melampaui dia... aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku."_

Hatinya juga mendadak menghangat.

Hening.

Benar-benar hening yang sangat mendadak. Tapi, diam-diam Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol. Beralih agar tangannya yang berada di genggaman tangan Chanyeol, bukan pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol menyadari itu, tentu saja.

_Baekhyun balas menggenggam tanganku._

_Aku mimpi atau apa nih?_

_Ini bukan khayalanku saja kan?!_

Wajah Chanyeol memerah perlahan. Pusing sendiri memikirkan apa alasan Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangannya.

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol tentang percakapan di ruang kelas itu. Tapi dia sudah yakin dengan jawaban Chanyeol nanti, pasti Chanyeol tak akan mengakuinya.

...

_Kau suka,_

_._

_._

_._

_Kau itu suka Chanyeol. Nyadar dong Baekhyun!_

...

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati. Kata hatinya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Alhasil jantungnya semakin bermasalah.

Kemudian rumah mereka sudah terlihat di depan mata. Masing-masing pihak tidak melepas genggaman itu. Chanyeol bahkan mampir ke depan pagar rumah Baekhyun dulu. Saat itu barulah genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

"Em, makasih." Cicit Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah menemaniku pulang."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang diam-diam. "Hei, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan sedikit rona kemerahan yang ternyata masih hinggap di wajahnya. "A-Apa?"

"Kau.. pintar bahasa inggris, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun memasang wajah kelewat datar gara-gara Chanyeol mempertanyakan kemampuannya yang sudah pasti sangat baik itu. "Kau mau menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Iya," Chanyeol menarik napas, "apa arti dari _pick me up at 7?_"

Baekhyun masih memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. "Jemput aku jam tujuh,"

_Ha! Kena dia. _Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—atau lebih mirip seringaian? Dia maju selangkah merundukan dirinya sendiri agar tingginya menyamai Baekhyun. Ini mungkin satu-satunya hal yang sudah ia lampaui dari Baekhyun. Tinggi badan.

Bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Oke, aku jemput jam tujuh malam, ya. Kita kencan."

Lalu bibirnya bergerak mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi Baekhyun.

"Sampai nanti malam, Baekhyun. Jangan lupa kencan kita." Kemudian dia terkekeh dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumahnya.

Baekhyun melongo. Diam di tempat. Bahkan sampai Chanyeol sudah masuk ke rumahnya sendiri pun Baekhyun masih membatu. Bahkan rintik air hujan yang turun sedikit itu mulai turun keroyokan pun belum mampu menarik Baekhyun ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_FINISH_**

_**a/n: **_ba dum tsssss~!yehet, saya buat apaan nih? Bukannya buat kelanjutan ff yang satunya lagi malah ke sini, yhashudahlhah kebelet ide...

Mendadak disamber ide langsung ngetik. Dan TARAAAA-BUM! Hasilnya gini... kayaknya endingnya kurang memuaskan... tapi makasih loh yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini :') maaf kalo ada salah ketik,

Sisanya saya serahkan dengan imajinasi masing-masing pembaca

Omong-omong—

—semoga kalian meninggalkan jejak, review, fav, alert. Semuanya diterima dengan senang lahir batin.

jadi...

**review yaaaaa?**


	2. u can get it

Setelah buka kotak _review_ dan isinya nagih sequel semua... akhirnya saya usahain meneruskan imajinasi saya dan membuatnya.

Berhubung imajnasi lagi _kenceng_ banget habis lihat chanbaek pegangan tangan.

Sequel-nya beda judul, dari _u can do it,_ berubah jadi _u can get it._

Sip, ini diaaaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau bercanda kan?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku serius _kok_."

"Tapi, Baek—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kalau mau mengajakku kencan, kau harus mendapatkan nilai ulangan matematika yang lebih tinggi dariku."

"Baek, itu tidak mungkin—"

"Makanya belajar!"

"—kau tega sekali padaku."

"PEDULI?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**U Can Get It!**

_Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

_Genre: romance_

_Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC_

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup telepon sepihak. Malas mendengarkan rengekan Chanyeol lebih lama di telepon itu. Ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan, pening mendadak. Baru saja ia akan naik ke kamarnya, suara bel mengganggu fokusnya.

"Baekhyun? Tolong buka pintunya dan lihat siapa tamunya. Ibu berada di dapur." Seru ibunya.

Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia merutuki orang yang datang malam-malam begini—padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh—dan menambah pening di kepalanya. Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian melihat ke arah pagar—

"Haaaaaaiii, Baekhyun~!"

—dia menemukan orang paling tidak penting sedunia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya yang sudah terkunci. Melambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam batang plastik permen lollipop sementara tangan satunya lagi membawa dua buku.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Yoda?" matanya terpaku pada buku-buku yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar, "Sopan sedikit dengan tamu." Kemudian dia memakan permennya.

"Yah! Tinggal katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan enyahlah dari sini."

Chanyeol menarik permennya, "Ayolah, Baek." Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah, "aku ini manusia, bukan amuba. Tidak perlu diusir begitu."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, tapi membasmimu. Oh ya, pestisidaku mana ya?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah kelewat datar, "Tidak usah sok _go green_ begitu sampai butuh pestisida. Aku tidak dijinkan masuk, nih?"

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya, "Kupikir aku sudah dengan sangat tegas mengatakan padamu kalau aku menolak ajakan kencanmu—"

"Tapi kau sendiri yang waktu itu menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu."

"—dan itu semua karena jebakanmu!"

Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar, "Lagipula, siapa yang mau menjemputmu kencan? Aku ke sini dengan niat baik mau belajar matematika."

Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol itu—urgh, ASDFGHJKL—Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Chanyeol ke pagar besi rumahnya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku harus melampaui nilai ulangan matematikamu baru bisa mengajakmu kencan. Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk belajar. Niatku tulus, lho. Ikhlas lahir batin."

"Peduli apa aku dengan niatmu? Memangnya kau tidak bisa belajar sendiri saja ya?"

"Kau mau keluar dari tanggung jawabmu?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. _Fakyu Chanyeol, FAKYUUUU—_hati Baekhyun menjerit. "Aku menyesal sudah menerima tugas dadakan sebagai guru bimbingan. Apalagi harus mengajari orang sepertimu."

"Hei, pendek, kakiku sudah pegal berdiri nih. Beneran tidak dibukakan pagar ini untukku?"

Baekhyun membuka pagar itu, kemudian ketika Chanyeol baru melangkah masuk, kakinya yang malang sengaja diinjak dengan sangat keras oleh Baekhyun.

"Berani memanggilku 'pendek' lagi, aku tidak akan pernah mau memenuhi ajakan kencanmu."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajakmu kencan lagi?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Sekali lagi, kakinya kena injak lebih keras dibanding yang tadi.

"YAH! ADUH! Baek, kau tega sekali." Chanyeol mengaduh.

Baekhyun kembali mengunci pagar kemudian berjalan duluan menuju rumahnya. Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun, berjalan di belakangnya sambil memutar-mutar pegangan permennya. Ia masuk, menggumamkan kata permisi kemudian melepas sandal yang ia kenakan.

"Siapa tamu yang datang, Baekhyun?" tanya Nyonya Byun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

Baekhyun hanya menunjuk ke belakang menggunakan ibu jarinya, terlalu malas menoleh. Nyonya Byun tersenyum ketika melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Chanyeol rupanya. Sudah lama bibi tidak melihatmu, tumben sekali datang ke sini. Ada perlu apa?"

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, "Selamat malam, bibi. Aku akan belajar matematika dengan Baekhyun."

Nyonya Byun menatap anaknya kemudian Chanyeol secara bergantian, "Oh begitu. Kalau begitu kalian belajar di atas saja, kalau di bawah takut terganggu karena berisik. Kakaknya Baekhyun baru saja menguasai TV untuk bermain _playstation _sendirian."

Baekhyun melirik ke belakang ibunya, melihat kakaknya yang sangat fokus terhadap _game_ di hadapannya. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun jadi ingin ikutan main _kan_. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menghela napas kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, "Ayo, Chanyeol. Kita belajar di kamarku saja."

Chanyeol ikut melangkahkan kakinya. Memasuki kamar Baekhyun—yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lihat—terasa asing di pengelihatannya. Chanyeol mengernyit samar, kedua matanya terfokus pada salah satu _furnitur _tepat di samping meja belajar Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _otaku_?"

Baekhyun berbalik, tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol. "Sejak kakakku meracuniku dengan _anime_. Apalagi _game_ yang menggunakan tokoh _anime._ Seru juga sih, sebenarnya."

Chanyeol mengamati rak buku Baekhyun yang berisi dua ruang kosong. Bagian atas berisi berbagai macam buku, sementara bagian bawah terisi berbagai macam _figuran _tokoh _anime_.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di atas karpet bulu berwarna cokelat tua di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih buku yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Baekhyun segera meraih buku catatan Chanyeol dan melihat catatan akhirnya.

"Aku buatkan soal dengan materi ini ya," kemudian Baekhyun mulai menulis angka-angka di buku latihan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memandanginya. Menatap wajah serius Baekhyun yang terlihat menarik di matanya. Bibir Baekhyun bergerak dengan refleks bergumam sekaligus bermonolog menyebutkan angka-angka yang ia tulis. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Nih, kerjakan." Baekhyun mendorong buku latihan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandang, tidak ingin ketahuan memandangi Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat bukunya ke atas ranjang Baekhyun untuk dijadikan meja. Baekhyun bersandar pada sisi depan ranjangnya—sementara Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya—kemudian mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai. Ia mengenakan _headset_-nya kemudian memutar lagu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Baekhyun sibuk menyenandungkan lirik lagu dengan suara lirih agar tidak mengganggu fokus Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebelah kiri _headset-_nya dilepas dari telinganya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Maumu apa, _sih_? Kerjakan saja soal-soal itu, jangan mengangguku."

Chanyeol memasang sebelah _headset_ itu di telinganya sendiri. Tanpa menjawab, ia melanjutkan kembali mengisi soal yang diberikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerutu sebal di sampingnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia diam saja.

Lima menit berlalu, Chanyeol belum juga selesai mengerjakan soal. Dia malah merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan satu permen lollipop lagi dari saku jaketnya. Ia membuka bungkusnya kemudian memakan permen tersebut dan kembali tenang mengerjakan soal. Baekhyun yang semakin bosan pun naik ke atas ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tautan _headset_ mereka tidak terlepas. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia peduli dengan itu.

Ia berbaring menelungkup, tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap buku matematika Chanyeol yang ternyata baru terisi enam soal. Chanyeol sibuk menghitung soal nomor tujuh. Baekhyun memperhatikan buku dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Chanyeol masih diam, fokus mengerjakan matematikanya.

Meskipun sesekali matanya melirik Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam.

_Tumben banget ini anak nggak bisa diam._

Baekhyun menelungkup lagi, tangannya terlipat di depan dengan dagu yang tertumpu di sana. Memperhatikan buku tulis Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar. Kemudian pandangannya merambat ke atas, memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Entah niat dari mana, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik pegangan permen lollipop dari mulut Chanyeol. Dan dengan seenaknya memakan permen rasa jeruk itu. Sedetik setelah itu semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipinya, Baekhyun baru sadar dengan hal yang ia lakukan tadi.

.

.

_Aku ngapain, sih?_

_Ih.. ini kan sama aja seperti.. ciuman secara tidak langsung..._

_Baek, kau kok bodoh sekaliiii_

_._

_._

Chanyeol jadi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"K-Kau berhutang satu permen padaku." Kata Chanyeol, tidak terima permennya diambil begitu saja.

"Anggap saja permen lollipop ini sebagai permintaan maaf darimu karena sudah mengganggu jam malamku yang tenang." Kata Baekhyun santai.

"Tapi aku tidak minta maaf, dan memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit duduk, sampai headset di telinga kanannya lepas. "Jelas sekali kau salah. Salahmu itu banyaaaaaaaaaaakkk sekali." Ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir.

Chanyeol mencibir pelan. "Seperti kau tidak punya salah saja." Chanyeol meletakan pensilnya dan mendorong buku itu ke depan, "Selesai tuh."

Baekhyun memutar buku itu agar menghadap ke arahnya sambil tiduran menelungkup kembali dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Wah wah wah, kemajuan yang baik, tuan Park. Tapi masih ada satu nomor lagi yang salah."

"Satu nomor lagi, ya?" Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di atas tangannya yang terlipat di atas ranjang, "Mau mengajariku?" tanyanya sambil memasangkan sebelah headset di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar buku itu kembali menghadap Chanyeol. Ia meraih pensil dan menunjuk nomor sembilan. Tangan kirinya menarik gagang permen dari mulutnya agar tak menganggunya saat menerangkan.

"Jadi, begini..."

Ketika Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan, kedua mata Chanyeol justru terpaku ke arahnya. Bukan ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pensil. Baekhyun tidak menyadari tatapan Chanyeol.

"...terus kalau ada soal seperti ini..."

"...lihat tanda _phi_..."

"...jangan langsung tambahkan _negative_..."

Suara Baekhyun hanya setengah-setengah masuk ke otaknya.

"...bagaimana, mengerti tidak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang baru saja Baekhyun jelaskan. "Baek, beneran nih kalau aku berhasil melampauimu, aku bisa... mengajakmu kencan?"

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari buku menuju Chanyeol. "Pertanyaan itu penting, ya?"

"T-Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam, tapi kemudian ia menghela napas. "Lihat saja nanti. Dua minggu lagi ulangan matematika. Persiapkan dirimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat masa muda. "Siap!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang ya, bibi."

"Iya, sering-sering main ke sini lagi ya, Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau sempat ya, bi."

"Baekhyun, antar Chanyeol sampai ke depan sana."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. Tapi ia tetap menuruti dan mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke depan pagar.

"Lain kali, belajar saja sendiri di rumah." Kata Baekhyun. Masih tidak terima malamnya yang tenang diganggu begitu saja.

Chanyeol berbalik, memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar, "Belajar denganmu lebih menyenangkan."

"Apanya yang menyenangkan? Ada juga, kau, aku marahi terus-terusan."

"Tidak juga," Chanyeol maju selangkah, "menurutku, itu tetap menyenangkan kok."

"Haaah, ya terserah kau. Sudah, pergi sana. Hus, hus." Baekhyun mengusir Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, masih ada yang kurang."

"Apa lagi—mmmphh.."

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berulah dan nyaris copot ketika Chanyeol merunduk dan mencium bibirnya. Kalimatnya hilang, pikirannya teralihkan pada Chanyeol seorang.

Bahu Baekhyun menegang, kakinya melemas, wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah syok. Jantung Baekhyun mulai tak wajar karena melihat wajah Chanyeol sedekat ini.

Chanyeol melumat bibir bawahnya tiga kali sebelum melepaskannya. Tapi jarak mereka masih dekat karena Chanyeol hanya melepaskannya beberapa senti.

Baekhyun terengah—atau lebih tepatnya sesak napas—karena terlampaui kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan.

"Hutang permennya sudah terbayar." Bisik Chanyeol di depan bibirnya dengan suara rendah.

Wajahnya merah padam, dua detik kemudian Baekhyun baru mendapatkan kembali pikiran dan suaranya, "C-Chanyeol... kau—mmph.."

Chanyeol menekan kembali bibirnya. Ketagihan dengan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun. Tapi hanya sesaat, Chanyeol tahu kalau dia berbuat lebih, Baekhyun pasti akan marah padanya. Ketika ciuman singkat itu terlepas, Chanyeol menarik dirinya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Baekhyun. Oh tidak, sampai jumpa besok pagi di depan rumahmu. Kita berangkat bersama." Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghilang dengan mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumahnya sendiri.

"H-Hah?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibekukan oleh Chanyeol. Jatuh ke dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dua minggu kemudian,**_

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan di lantai empat dan berniat turun ke lantai satu. Ia ingin ke kelasnya karena sekitar sepuluh menit lagi bel berakhirnya istirahat akan segera berbunyi.

Ketika dia baru sampai di lantai satu, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun lama-lama kesal melihat wajah itu.

"Mau apa kau, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sarkastik.

"Galak banget _sih_, aku datang baik-baik lho."

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya, "Kalau gaya bicaramu seperti itu aku yakin ada sesuatu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar layaknya orang bodoh di mata Baekhyun. "Aduh ketahuan, ya?"

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menyusulnya, berjalan berdampingan. Siswa-siswi yang berada di lorong lantai satu itu tiba-tiba tertarik untuk melihat mereka berdua. Siswa-siswi di sana cukup menggemari atau mengagumi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kenapa?

Itu karena Baekhyun orangnya pintar, ramah, _unyu, kawaii _gimana gitu, baik hati, dan rajin menabung(?) Apalagi beberapa siswa yang uhukmelencenguhuk mencurahkan perhatiannya untuk memandangi Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku cuma mau memintamu untuk memberiku semangat dan saran." Kata Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ulangan matematika delapan menit lagi dari sekarang."

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat. Kemudian dia memandang Chanyeol, "Yang penting kau usaha sendiri. Bekerja dengan kemampuanmu saja sudah cukup. Aku mendukungmu, semoga kau berhasil."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menepuk punggung Baekhyun cukup keras. "Terima kasih, ya, Baek."

"Ya tapi jangan sampai memukul punggungku juga, Yeol. Ini namanya menyakiti bukan berterima kasih." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha, iya maaf. Sensitif sekali sih." Chanyeol tertawa garing. Tangannya merangkul leher Baekhyun dan berpura-pura akan mencekiknya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, selembar _sticky note_ tertempel di punggungnya. Ditulis dengan hangul yang memenuhi kertas itu.

_Jangan lihat-lihat. Dia milikku._

Siswa-siswi di sana segera mengalihkan pandang. Tidak ingin kena masalah.

Yah, tidak perlu kuberitahu siapa yang menempelkannya, kan?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang tadi menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kesal sendiri kenapa dia harus pulang terlambat gara-gara membantu wali kelasnya untuk memeriksa tugas. Ia baru selesai limabelas menit setelah bel pulang. Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya—kali ini berbingkai _sapphire_—yang mengendur kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang tengah bersandar pada dinding gerbang sekolah—mencegatnya di sana. Bersandar dengan gaya sok _macho_ dengan satu tangan masuk ke saku celana sementara tangan satunya lagi melempar-lempar batu dari tangannya ke udara.

_Ini anak mau ngajakin tawuran?_

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Baekhyun. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Baekhyun sulit sekali untuk tidak memperhatikan orang itu karena orang itu memang sedang _menunggunya._

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum semanis cokelat _cadburry. _Dia melempar batu di tangannya sembarangan—moga-moga tidak ada orang yang kena—dan beralih menghadap Baekhyun dengan tangan terangkat. Menyapa dengan intonasi nada yang sudah Baekhyun hapal di luar kepala, intonasi yang familiar.

"Haaaaiii, Baekhyuuun~"

Dia melambai dengan genit ditambah kedipan gratis dari sebelah matanya.

Perempatan imajiner di dahi Baekhyun muncul lebih banyak. Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya angkuh, memperlihatkan wajah garang yang sangat tidak cocok di wajahnya.

"Ganggu saja. Pergi. Sana. Dasar. Tiang. Listrik."

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati—mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun itu pendek—lalu berkata dengan wajah kesal, "Sudah baik-baik ditungguin _malah_ diusir. Dosa apa diri ini, leluhur..." Chanyeol mengusap dadanya beberapa kali.

Baekhyun mengernyit samar, "Kau... menungguku?"

"Iya, yuk pulang sekarang." Chanyeol maju selangkah dan seenaknya menggamit tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur pusing, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol lebih lama. Sampai seperempat jalan, Chanyeol membuka suara,

"Kau sudah tahu belum tentang nilai ulanganku hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Sebelum itu... aku mau tanya, nilai ulanganmu dapat berapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Kemudian ia berdoa dalam hati agar nilainya lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

"Seperti biasa, sembilan puluh." Jawab Baekhyun seperlunya.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis langkah Baekhyun ikut terhenti.

"Kenapa, _sih_?"

Chanyeol melepas tangannya yang menggamit tangan Baekhyun kemudian melangkah ke depan Baekhyun. Berdiri di hadapannya.

"Serius cuma sembilan puluh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kelewat senang kemudian memeluk Baekhyun cepat dengan gerakan yang tidak terduga.

Baekhyun membeku.

Chanyeol menariknya dengan sangat cepat, hidung Baekhyun sampai menabrak bahu Chanyeol dengan keras dan kacamatanya miring. Saking kagetnya, tas yang hanya Baekhyun sampirkan di sebelah bahu sampai jatuh ke trotoar.

"Akhirnya..." gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya merunduk sedikit, mengakibatkan kaki Baekhyun harus berjinjit. Kedua lengan Baekhyun lurus ke bawah, terasa lemas karena jantungnya mulai berulah lagi.

"...aku bisa melampauimu. Nilaiku sembilan puluh dua." Sambung Chanyeol. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya, tetapi tangannya masih melingkar manis di pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri normal, kakinya sudah tidak berjinjit lagi. "C-Chanyeol.. tanganmu.." kata Baekhyun pelan. Meskipun kata hatinya justru menginginkan agar Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tangannya.

Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamata Baekhyun dengan satu tangan kemudian tangannya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun lagi.

_Aku sudah melampauinya._

_Tidak ada menunda-nunda lagi, harus sekarang juga!_

Dalam hati Chanyeol memantapkan dirinya.

"B-Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"..aku ini bukan orang yang romantis. Tapi... aku ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam pikiranku,"

Chanyeol menarik napas, menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Aku selalu menjadi si nomor dua darimu. Selalu saja kau yang menjadi si nomor satu, itu benar-benar membuatku _baper_ berhari-hari. Aku ingin melampauimu. Karena... aku ingin kau memandangku. Aku ingin kau memandangku, melihat keberadaanku, meskipun itu hanya sekali saja..." Chanyeol diam, tiba-tiba bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi.

Baekhyun menyadari hal itu. Semburat merah tipis mulai muncul di wajahnya. Sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali kalimatnya, "Baek... mau tidak kau selamanya menjadi si nomor satu?"

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya.

"Si nomor satu... di hatiku. Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau kan menjadi si nomor satu untukku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gemas dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang seolah dipenuhi ketakutan kalau-kalau ia menolaknya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah, "Aku mau."

Chanyeol tertegun. "Baek... kau serius menerimaku? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar, wajahnya benar-benar merah padam.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," bisiknya pelan.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi lebih erat. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus berjinjit—lagi—tapi kali ini tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Tapi Chanyeol yang memang pada dasarnya tidak romantis, merusak momen itu dengan tangannya yang bergerak melepas pelukan mereka kemudian menarik kacamata _sapphire_ Baekhyun sampai lepas.

"Ayo pulang, dan coba ambil kacamata ini dariku!"

"Fakyu, Chanyeol! FAKYYUUUUU! Kembalikan kacamataku, idiot!" Baekhyun berteriak, benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol. "Cepat kembalikan, aku tidak bisa melihat!"

Chanyeol berlari, semakin menjauhi Baekhyun. "Bohong, min matamu kan cuma 0,75."

Baekhyun ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

"Kembalikan padaku!"

"Tidak mauuuuu~"

"YAH! CHANYEOL!"

"Ambil saja sendiri dariku."

"Awas kau tiang listrik!"

"Aduh aku takut sekali~"

Mereka masih berlari. Saling mengejar satu sama lain sampai keduanya kelelahan. Tapi meskipun begitu, yang terlihat di wajah mereka bukan rasa lelah. Melainkan rasa senang yang meluap-luap.

Baekhyun kelelahan mengejar Chanyeol. Apalagi kaki panjang Chanyeol bisa melangkah lebih lebar dari pada dirinya. Kini mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan kembali. Rumah sudah di depan mata.

"Yeol,"

"Hm?"

"Kau selalu menjadi nomor satu kok sejak dulu."

"Kok bisa?"

"Iya, kau itu nomor satu di pikiranku, di hatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Finish!**_

* * *

_**a/n: **_semoga sequelnya tidak mengecewakan, yaaaa :D

kalau mengecewakan, saya minta maaf. Ngetiknya agak ngebut.

Nah tuh, ciuman udah, pelukan udah, jadian udah, lunas yaaa~

Makasih lho yang udah _review/fav/alert_ maupun _siders_ sekalipun, makasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fanfic ini~

Btw kenapa pernyataan perasaannya Chanyeol jadi gitu ya... ah udahlah, saya lelah dengan imajinasi saya /lesu/

Meskipun gitu... mau kan,

**...review lagi?**


	3. Lonely

Ga ngerti kenapa, tapi saya buat fanfic ini sebagai _side story, _atau _sequel_, atau lanjutan ceritanya, atau apalah itu namanya—dari fanfic _U Can Do It_.

Padahal kan udah ada sequel-nya, _U Can Get It._

_Tapi yasudahlah._

Diserang ide, jari nggak nahan buat ngetik kata demi kata. Dan jadilah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memang paling suka berdiam diri di rumah dibanding berada di sekolah. Tapi, sebuah pengecualian kalau dia berada di rumah seorang diri. Baekhyun itu takut kalau disuruh jaga rumah sendirian. Dia punya dua ketakutan—tapi ia selalu berkata itu kebencian—kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Pertama, takut—coret—benci dengan imajinasinya yang beraksi mengingat adegan dari film horror yang pernah ia tonton.

Kedua, benci kalau ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Basah kuyup karena seperempat jalan sebelum sampai rumah tadi ia kehujanan.

"Oh, Baekhyun, akhirnya kamu pulang juga." Ibunya menyambut di ruang utama, ruang tamu.

Baekhyun melepas tasnya, "Memangnya kenapa, bu?" tanyanya. Baekhyun melepas kacamata _onyx_-nya dan membersihkannya dari air hujan.

"Hari ini ibu sama ayah ada tugas ke luar kota. Tolong kamu jaga rumah, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk santai, "Sama kak Baekbum, kan?" katanya sambil mengenakan kacamatanya kembali.

"Siapa bilang? Aku ada janji sama teman, mau menginap." Suara Baekbum menyahut dari dapur. Kemudian sosoknya muncul di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Tapi—"

"Jadi kamu jaga rumah sendirian ya." Tambah ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun panik, "APA? T-Tunggu dulu—"

"Aku baru pulang lusa, _lho_." Tambah Baekbum.

"Tapi, kak—"

"Ibu dan ayah pulang minggu depan. Artinya tujuh hari lagi dari sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

_Genre: Romance, Little bit Humor_

_Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC_

_Warning—__**humor jayus.**_

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang sial apa lagi coba hidup Baekhyun hari ini. Sudah tadi pagi terlambat bangun limabelas menit. Lupa membawa payung—padahal akhir-akhir ini sering hujan. Ketiduran di perpustakaan ketika jam istirahat. Buku catatannya disembunyikan Chanyeol—_rival-_nya tapi sudah resmi menjadi _pacar_-uhuk. Kehujanan saat pulang sekolah.

_Plus_—disuruh jaga rumah sendirian.

_Disitu saya terkadang merasa sedih._ Kira-kira begitu yang sedang Baekhyun pasang pose-nya.

_Kurang sial apa lagi hari ini untuk Baekhyun?_

Padahal hari ini kan ulang tahunnya, hari spesial baginya.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk—untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal? Sudah kehujanan, baru pulang sekolah—capek segala macam, terus disuruh jaga rumah sendirian selama dua hari.

_Ini hari ulang tahun yang terburuk sepanjang hidupku!_

"Ibuuu," Baekhyun membuat nada merajuk, "kenapa bukan aku dan kakak saja yang jaga rumah? Kenapa harus aku sendirian?"

Nyonya Byun yang sedang mengecek kembali isi tasnya menjawab dengan santai, "Memangnya kenapa? Kasian, kakakmu itu sudah ada janji. Dan pekerjaan juga sedang mendesak, jadi ibu dan ayah minta tolong padamu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Posisinya sudah _skak mat._ Kakaknya yang sibuk menonton _televisi_ sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan dengan wajah menyebalkan ke arah Baekhyun.

.

_Ini kakak ga ada sopan-sopannya sama adik!_

_Simpati sedikit atau batalin janjinya gitu demi adik yang lagi bertambah umur._

_._

Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi nanti kalau malam-malam ada yang mengetuk pintu bagaimana? Kalau ternyata dia _Annabelle_ gimana? Aku _nggak_ mau diteror—"

"Baekhyun, tidak usah _parno_, deh. Ini pasti gara-gara kamu nonton film _Annabelle_ dua minggu yang lalu di bioskop sama pacarmu itu, kan?" potong Baekbum.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah kakaknya, "Apa, sih? Siapa juga yang punya pacar?"

"Itu, yang rumahnya di sebrang kita. Yang tempo hari belajar matematika sama kamu di rumah,"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "Kak, dia itu—"

"Memang sudah pacaran kok, Baekbum. Chanyeol sendiri yang memberitahu ibu." Sela Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Kemudian melanjutkan imajinasi berlebihannya dan memaparkannya kepada sang ibu. "Bu, kalau ada yang menggangguku waktu tidur dan ternyata itu hantu-nya film _The Conjuring_, gimana?!"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kalau kamu koma tiga bulan gara-gara terjebak di alam sana dan butuh diselamatkan lewat pintu merah?!" kesal Baekbum.

"Kak, itu _insidious!_ Jangan disamakan dengan _The Conjuring_ dong! Dan kakak jangan mengingatkan aku sama _insidious,_ kalau nanti—"

"Yah, Baekhyun. Hentikan imajinasimu itu, hentikan kata '_kalau nanti'_, kamu akan baik-baik saja." Kata ayahnya menenangkan. Kesal juga melihat pertengkaran kedua putranya.

"Ayaaaah! Ini serius," Baekhyun menggunakan nada merajuk lagi, "kalau ada sesuatu di tangga seperti di film _The Uninvited_ gimana? Kalau dia menyeretku sampai halaman depan rumah gimana?!"

Baekbum menyela, "Baek, kau kan bukan cewek psikopat amnesia seperti di film itu—"

"Terus kalau nanti malam hujan bonus petir tiba-tiba ada gadis kecil yang cantik tapi ternyata iblis seperti di film _Case 39_—oh tidak! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba nanti malam pemadaman listrik terus muncul hantu yang menggunakan jubah hitam mirip film negara sebelah _Harry Potter_ yang ada di film _The Darkness?!_"

"Baekhyun, serius—"

"Kalau nanti malam tiba-tiba ada suara bel nyaring dan keadaan rumah berubah menjadi seram seperti di film _Silent Hill_ gimana caranya aku hidup lagi, ayaaaah?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu sendiri, _bocah._" Kata Baekbum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya. Menenangkan otaknya yang _parno_ dengan film-film hantu dari negara sebelah.

Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba memaklumi Baekhyun yang selalu saja seperti itu jika disuruh menjaga rumah sendirian. Sempat terbesit semikro detik di benaknya,

_Apa lebih baik dia tidak perlu menonton film lagi, ya?_

Tuan Byun mengangkat tas di sebelah sofa, "Nah, ayah sama ibu mau berangkat—"

"Aku juga mau berangkat _lho,_ Baekhyun." Selip kakaknya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"—kamu baik-baik ya di rumah. Jangan ditinggalin gitu aja rumahnya, jangan lupa kunci pintu, jangan lupa makan kalau lapar, jangan lupa minum kalau haus—"

"Ayah, aku _nggak_ sepikun itu. Ingatanku masih bagus, bagus **seratus persen**."

Tuan Byun tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan putra keduanya, "Baiklah, yang paling penting, jangan dibakar rumahnya—apalagi dijual."

"Ayah!"

"Berisik nih, tambah pendek tahu rasa."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, kak!"

"Oh, ya, Baekhyun. Hati-hati kalau menonton _televisi_, nanti ada gadis yang keluar dari sana. Persis seperti film _The Ring_ yang kita tonton bulan lalu lewat _laptop_-ku—"

"KAKAK! SERIUS DEH, KAK! JANGAN MENAMBAH TAKUT!"

"Baekbum, jangan menggoda adikmu terus-terusan." Nyonya Byun menginterupsi keduanya sebelum pertengkaran mereka semakin panjang.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, sayang." Tambah ibunya dan dengan begitu mulai detik ini juga—Baekhyun sendirian di rumah.

_Punya dosa apa hambamu hari ini Ya Tuhan..._

_Baekhyun tuh ga bisa diginiin._

.

.

.

.

.

_07.28 p.m_

Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya takut. Masalahnya, pikirannya seratus persen teralihkan pada suhu badannya yang terasa hangat tapi ia menggigil kedinginan.

_Jangan-jangan aku sakit gara-gara kehujanan tadi siang?_

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut pelan karena pening. Ia mengganti _channel televisi_ yang sedang ditontonnya. Rasanya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

Main _playstation_? Males.

Mainin ponsel? Males.

_Cetak cetek ctak ctek_ lampu? Males.

Mainin tablet? Males.

Makan? Minum? Ga laper, ga haus.

_SMS_ iseng ke semua kontak di ponselnya? Itu apalagi—

—super duper tidak penting. Baekhyun bukan orang yang _caper_—cari perhatian—kecuali kepada orang tuanya, kakaknya, dan tentu saja Chanyeol.

Tapi kemudian ia menyangkal dalam hati bahwa dia pernah _caper_ kepada Chanyeol.

Dan tiba-tiba ia baru ingat satu hal.

_Oh iya, aku kan punya hipotermia..._

Baekhyun ingin sekali menggigit _remote_, melampiaskan betapa kesalnya dia.

_Pantas aku menggigil kedinginan, siyal._

Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di sofa, memandang langit-langit ruang tamu dengan keheningan yang mulai menyelimuti. Meskipun suara _televisi_ masih terdengar jelas.

Suara bel yang mendadak membuatnya terbangun dan duduk. Ia diam sesaat, bingung sendiri kenapa ada suara bel.

_Jangan-jangan yang ada di film Silent Hill beneran terjadi?!_

Baekhyun menepuk pipinya pelan. Mengusir pikirannya yang mulai berulah.

Suara bel terdengar lagi.

Lima detik berikutnya ia baru sadar bahwa sumber suara adalah bel rumahnya. Menandakan ada tamu di luar sana.

_Jangan-jangan Annabelle?!_

_Atau yang lebih parah—Chuky?!_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menepuk pipinya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang belum ia kunci. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit dan mengintip siapa yang datang. Seseorang memunggungi pagar rumahnya. Serba hitam, sepatu hitam, celana hitam, jaket hitam, di dalamnya _hoodie_ hitam—terlihat dari tudung kepalanya.

_Jangan bilang dia hantu dari film The Darkness?!_

_Uh, oke Baekhyun, tenangin diri sendiri._

_Lagian itu hoodie, bukan jubah hitam..._

Tapi dilihat dari tanda-tanda fisiknya... tinggi, gayanya yang sok _macho_ tetap terlihat meskipun dari belakang, tangannya yang diselipkan ke saku jaket—

Ia yang dipandang berbalik, lengkap dengan permen lollipop di tangan kanan yang sekarang tengah melambai genit seperti biasa,

"Hai, Baekhyuuun~"

Baekhyun rasanya mau muntah.

Dia kesal mendengar intonasi itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

"Kau kenapa datang ke sini? Ini udah malam, lho." Kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat. Imajinasi horrornya terhenti sampai di sana.

"Aku secara khusus dapat telpon dari ibumu. Katanya kau menjaga rumah sendirian, lalu bibi memintaku untuk menemanimu. Benar-benar khusus, lho."

Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar mata. "Kau menyebalkan," gumamnya sambil membuka pagar.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum lima jari, "Tapi kau tetap suka kan, sayang?"

_Najis pakai sayang-sayang segala!_

_Inner_ Baekhyun membalas.

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, menyesali mulutnya yang tidak konsen. Baekhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil mengunci kembali pagarnya sebelum berjalan masuk rumah. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ke dalam rumah.

"Kau terlihat berbeda," celetuk Chanyeol sambil membuka jaketnya.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, menyisakan ruang duduk untuk Chanyeol. "Apanya? Aku masih tetap aku. Namaku masih Byun Baekhyun, tanganku masih dua, kakiku masih dua, wajahku masih cakep tidak berubah jadi _Voldemort_."

Chanyeol mendengus tertahan. Kakinya melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. Jaketnya berada di atas meja. "Bukan itu maksudku, Baekhyuuuun. Lagipula wajahmu tidak cakep! Tapi—" Chanyeol menahan senyum gelinya "—manis, cantik."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Baekhyun. Mengabaikan kata terakhir Chanyeol, ia bertanya, "Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol menarik dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit, menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"K-Kau mau a-apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Dua detik kemudian dahi Chanyeol menempel dengan dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membeku, diam di tempat.

"Kau demam, badanmu panas."

Baekhyun mengerjap tiga kali, bingung.

_Kenapa harus dahi sama dahi?_

Chanyeol menarik mundur dirinya sendiri, "Ini pasti gara-gara tadi siang kehujanan, ya? Salah siapa tidak bawa payung."

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya lagi, menahan dirinya untuk tidak mulai memancing adu mulut. "Kau sendiri juga tidak bawa payung."

"Setidaknya aku tidak mudah sakit,"

"Kau mengejek—uhuk!—ku?" sungut Baekhyun terjeda batuk. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, "uh, _hipotermia_ sialan." Umpatnya dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Kemudian ia masuk ke dapur.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau ke dapur? Hei, Chanyeol!" panggilnya.

Chanyeol muncul kembali di ruang utama tiga menit kemudian. Ia membawa segelas air di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya dimasukan ke dalam saku _hoodie_.

"Aku nyaris lupa kalau kau punya _hipotermia_."

Baekhyun menggeser dirinya agar lebih jauh dari Chanyeol. "Aku curiga dengan tangan kananmu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, "Ketahuan, ya?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bergerak sesenti pun, Chanyeol dengan gerakan secepat semikro detik mencengkram lengannya. "Kau sakit. Harus minum obat."

Baekhyun tahu kalau seharusnya dia sudah mengikuti firasatnya sedari tadi. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan sok diimutkan penuh kedramatisan pemain film, butuh keringanan dan butuh perhatian, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mauuu~"

Ditambah suara _unyu plus plus._

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

_Lho, lho, lho, Baekhyun-nya kenapa nih?_

_Jarang-jarang Baekhyun meng-unyu di depan Chanyeol._

"Kalau tidak, kau akan sakit terus-terusan." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

_Urgh, rupanya Chanyeol tidak mempan dikasih rajukan seperti itu._

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir, kalah.

"Pokoknya tidak mauuuu!"

"Minum!"

"Tidak!"

Kali ini perempatan imajiner—yang hobinya muncul pada Baekhyun—muncul di dahi Chanyeol, "Hanya minum obat, Baek. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke sumur dan menemui hantu _The Ring!_"

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA HANTU SEGALA!" suara Baekhyun naik satu oktaf, panik—atau lebih tepat, parno.

"Minum. Obat. Sekarang." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat—memaksa—memerintah.

Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas, menerima dengan ogah-ogahan.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanannya dari saku dan muncul objek yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun selain hantu,—

—obat.

_Siyal._

Baekhyun kan sedang tidak ingin makan yang pahit-pahit. Memang sebenarnya dia tidak suka pahit.

"Mau minum sendiri atau aku yang minumin?"

Baekhyun cengo. Mengerjap tiga kali—tapi masih tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun sadar akan sesuatu, tangan Chanyeol sudah tidak mencengkram lengannya lagi.

Lengannya _**bebas**_.

Dia bisa **kabur**.

Baekhyun mencari kesempatan, maka dibuatnya gerakan kilat untuk berdiri dan menghilang kemana saja. Yang penting tidak ada obat. Maka ia berbalik dan bangkit dari sofa secepat cahaya,

_**ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT—**_

Chanyeol masih sadar dengan akal Baekhyun rupanya.

Tapi tangannya tidak secepat gerakan Baekhyun. Maka tangannya hanya menggapai udara—tempat dimana tadi Baekhyun berada.

"Huuuuh, disuruh minum obat saja susah sekali sih."

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang lari ke lantai dua—ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kesal.

Kesal!

Pokoknya kesal! Dan semua itu karena pacar—yang masih Baekhyun anggap sebagai _rival_-nya, Park Chanyeol, sialan.

Karena Chanyeol tinggi, maka kaki Chanyeol panjang, jadi ia bisa menyusul Baekhyun dengan mudah. Tepat sebelum anak itu berhasil mengunci pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol tanpa babibu lagi segera menyuruh Baekhyun meminum obatnya.

Alhasil obat pahit yang sudah ditangan, diminum juga oleh Baekhyun. Dipaksa, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bernapas karena terengah sehabis berlari. Karena demam ringan mendadaknya yang membuatnya pusing, terima tak terima ia menelan obat itu juga.

Sialnya lagi,

Segelas air minum yang Chanyeol bawa ketinggalan di bawah. Berdiri di atas meja di depan sofa, terabaikan.

Baekhyun merutuki 'Chanyeol bodoh' dengan _sopran_ dalam hati dan mengutuk dengan suara _tenor_ di mulut. Karena dia harus kepahitan gara-gara pacar tersayangnya itu lupa membawa gelasnya ke atas juga.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir jendela besar yang ada dikamarnya. Chanyeol ikut duduk di sampingnya, masih berusaha meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hn,"

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak kumaafkan."

"Serius, Baek. Aku lupa, salah siapa kau lari begitu saja."

"Pokoknya kau bersalah. Kau yang salah."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf."

"Hn,"

Chanyeol kesal juga lama-lama. 1001 cara meluluhkan hati pasangan yang sudah ia coba pun tetap tidak mempan pada Baekhyun. Maka ia memulai cara baru yaitu—

—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, Baek, aku menginap di sini, ya?"

"K-Kok?"

_YES, dia teralihkan._

Chanyeol memutar duduknya sedikit miring untuk menghadap Baekhyun, "Iya," katanya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"T-Tapi kenapa?"

"Kan bibi menyuruhku untuk menemanimu. Kalau pulang ke rumah sekarang, aku meninggalkanmu dong."

Baekhyun masih membuang wajah. Menatap halaman samping rumahnya yang gelap, tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandang menuju langit malam.

"Aku kan tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

Baekhyun masih betah di posisinya.

"Dan aku memang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"

Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, mencegah suara untuk menyahut kalimat Chanyeol.

"Lagipula kau kan takut hantu—"

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA ITU LAGI, CHANYEOL!"

Dan posenya yang mantap cuek kepada Chanyeol hancur lebur, ia segera menoleh cepat dan berseru dengan panik bercampur kesal—ditambah lirikan _sharingan_ selama sesaat. Dan kemudian membuang wajah lagi.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dahinya.

_Salah lagi._

Rutuknya dalam hati dengan nada menyesal sekaligus jengkel.

Baekhyun itu kalau sudah marah paling susah kalau dijinakkan lagi. Chanyeol saja tidak bisa melakukannya.

Oke, tidak ada pilihan. Sekarang, Chanyeol gunakan cara terakhir.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan siap meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun, dan yang paling utama—meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiran. _Sendirian_.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sendirian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SENDIRIAN.**

.

.

Baekhyun melebarkan mata, kaget. "T-TUNGGU DULU—" ia bangkit terlalu cepat sampai wajahnya menubruk punggung Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya. Bukannya kesal atau mulai menyalahkan siapa pun lagi gara-gara hidung dan dahinya sakit, Baekhyun justru melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Chanyeol.

"A-Aku takut..."

Wajah Baekhyun masih tenggelam di punggung Chanyeol. Dan malah ia semakin menekan wajahnya di sana.

"...temani aku, kumohon..?"

Meskipun suaranya teredam, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar permohonan Baekhyun yang diucapkan dengan suara _infrasonik_. Saking pelannya dan nyaris tidak kedengaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar—dan tentu saja itu tidak dilihat Baekhyun yang masih di posisinya. Kemudian ia mati-matian menahan senyumnya ketika melepas lengan Baekhyun dan berbalik.

"Baiklah, tuan putri."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Baekhyun.

_Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun! Sudah diminta baik-baik malah dibalas seperti itu!_

Kesal Baekhyun salam hati. Setitik rasa menyesal menodai lubuk hatinya setelah berbaik hati mengatakan dengan suara memohon-mohon tadi.

Tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk diam. Dari pada Chanyeol malah berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Sangat tidak mengerti.

Ditambah rasa malu yang mengganjal membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

Mereka berdua siap tidur untuk sekarang. Setelah pertengkaran tak jelas tadi dan ditambah nonton dua film lewat laptop Baekhyun—dan tentu saja itu bukan film hantu. Kini mereka berbaring di atas ranjang Baekhyun, siap untuk tidur.

Masalahnya adalah,

mereka satu ranjang. _Plus, _saling berhadapan.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun rasanya tidak bisa diam.

"NG, anu... Chanyeol, tanganmu—"

"Kau itu demam, diluar sedang hujan sejak dua jam yang lalu, kau punya hipotermia, bahaya kalau sampai kedinginan." Kata Chanyeol. Penuh dengan rasa posesif. Tangannya—yang saat ini memeluk Baekhyun—dieratkan. "aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku mau tidur sambil memelukmu agar hangat."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Bukan, bukannya ia kesal. Bukan juga karena ia tidak nyaman—justru ia ingin memeluk balik kekasih tercintanya itu, tapi dilanda gengsi.

Istilah kerennya—_tsundere._

Baekhyun menyerah untuk adu argumen.

Lagipula tumben-tumbennya Chanyeol bersikap posesif.

Ia akhirnya mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Chanyeol. Kepalanya melesak ke leher Chanyeol—mencari kehangatan lebih. Menit demi menit telah berlalu, Baekhyun nyaris memejamkan mata sepenuhnya ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar,

"Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun."

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka, bangun sepenuhnya. Sejak Chanyeol datang, ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari jadinya. Ia menarik dirinya menjauh dan berkata, "Kau mengatakan selamat ulang tahun di tanggal tujuh Mei?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Apa-apaan, ini masih tanggal enam."

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, kemudian ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Astaga, Chanyeol. Ini jam sebelas lewat limapuluh sembilan menit, satu menit lagi tanggal tujuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, "Aku ingin mengucapkan paling terakhir."

Baekhyun menekuk alis, tidak terima. "Akan kubunuh kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang. Kakakku saja mengatakannya paling pertama, lalu orang tuaku—"

"Coba kutanya, siapa saja yang sudah mengucapkannya?"

Baekhyun berpikir, "Baru saja kau, kakak, ayah, ibu, beberapa teman di kelas—urh, aku tidak ingat."

"Itu dia,"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol mengetuk dahi Baekhyun dengan dua jarinya, "Karena ingatanmu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali disebut ketika orang menanyakan hal yang sama seperti tadi."

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh. Ia sopran dalam hati, tidak terima dengan cara pikir Chanyeol.

_Yang benar saja... paling terakhir?!_

_Katanya mau jadi nomor satu! Gimana sih?!_

"Konyol, bodoh, Chanyeol idiot."

Sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk protes, Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan senyuman setipis kertas—tapi justru senyuman itu yang paling jarang Baekhyun perlihatkan, dan malah menjadi manis jika dilihat—kemudian balas memeluk Chanyeol dan kembali ke posisi semula.

_Urh, kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya ada background bunga-bunga ditambah balon berbentuk hati berterbangan disekitar kami berdua? JANGAN-JANGAN AKU KENA GENJUTSU? KLAN UCHIHA YANG MASANG GENJUTSU DI SINI SIAPA, HAH?!_

Oke, pikiran Baekhyun dalam mode mabuk.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali berbicara sambil tersenyum, "Kau tahu sesuatu Baekhyun?"

"Hn, aku tidak tahu. Tidak mau tahu. Dan tidak akan mencari tahu."

Chanyeol menekuk alis kesal, meskipun begitu ia malah melanjutkan, "Aku memiliki prinsip sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Peduli?"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, "Yaitu, hidup untuk melindungimu. Dengan begitu, aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang berharga yang harus kulindungi, jadi aku merasa bisa melampaui apapun."

Hening.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak mau tahu, tapi sepuluh detik kemudian—

"Serius sejak pertama kita bertemu? Bukankah saat itu kita langsung jadi _rival_ gara-gara aku menyebutmu tiang dan kau menyebutku pendek di saat yang bersamaan ketika berkenalan?"

.

.

.

"_Chanyeol, ayo kenalan dengan Baekhyun." Kata Nyonya Park._

"_Iya, Baekhyun ke sini dulu, sayang." Kata Nyonya Byun._

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap-tatapan. Diam sesaat sebelum berkata secara bersamaan._

"_Hai, pendek, namaku Park Chanyeol."_

"_Hai, tiang, namaku Byun Baekhyun."_

_Kemudian perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi masing-masing, tanda tidak terima. Masing-masing melemparkan tatapan rinnegan—siap menggunakan shinra tensei. Listrik imajiner terhubung dari mata ke mata plus background api berkobar-kobar_—_INI SIAPA DEH YANG MASANG GENJUTSU LAGI? -oke maaf-_

"_APA KAU BILANG? TIANG?"_

"_THE HELL? KAU MEMANGGILKU PENDEK?"_

"_KAU MEMANG PENDEK, DASAR BOCAH SEKOLAH DASAR."_

"_ENAK SAJA! AKU KELAS 1 SEKOLAH MENENGAH PERTAMA TAHU!"_

_Dan semenjak itu, mereka resmi menjadi rival._

.

.

.

.

Senyum Chanyeol menipis, "Justru karena itu menyadarkanku kalau kita akan sama-sama cocok."

"Cih, tahu dari mana coba?" Baekhyun bertanya sinis.

"Karena kita tidak sama jadi kita bisa saling melengkapi."

"Diamlah, aku mau tidur." katanya acuh.

Chanyeol mendengus, kalimatnya diabaikan begitu saja. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol tertidur lebih dulu. Baekhyun masih terjaga, diam-diam bermonolog dalam hati.

Menambahkan daftar ketakutannya—ralat, kebenciannya jika ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

Pertama, imajinasinya yang beraksi mengingat adegan dari film horror yang pernah ia tonton.

Kedua, suara yang mengagetkannya.

Dan ketiga—

—Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sopran dalam hati,

_Kau menyebalkan, Chanyeol!_

_Kalimatmu, pelukanmu, sifat posesifmu._

_Astaga, tolong hentikan debaran jantungku yang menggila ini!_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Finish!**_

* * *

_**a/n: **_ha.. ha... haha... saya buat apa yatuhan...

asli, sebenernya ini belum end. Masih ada lanjutannya, jadi kayak... drabble gitu... ibarat trilogy mungkin?

Ah sudahlah, yang penting saya mau berterima kasih banget buat yang di bawah—

**JoannaLiu Aquamarine**, **hunniehan**, **snowy07**, **indrisaputri**, **AkaSunaSparKyu**, **BabyYeolliePB**, **indaaaaaahhh**, **ssnowish**, **Fortunate KyshaRei**, **baekfrappe**, parkchu, **KarinNu**, tanpanama, **chika love baby baekhyun**, **Re-Panda68**, **dolenny1328**, **blowdandelion**, **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**, anoncikiciw (saya coba usahain buat fanfic Suho-Kyungsoo^^), cbs, **Cactus93**, **Hyuuga Arisu **(iya, saya juga suka naruto xD), **chanbaek0605**

**Thanks, yaaa~**

yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review di chap sebelum-sebelumnya. Makasih juga yang sudah fav atau alert, _I love u beibeh (_berasa_ ini talkshow)_

.

.

.

.

_**Omake..**_

Keesokan harinya Baekbum sengaja pulang sebentar ke rumah untuk melihat adiknya. Tapi ia justru mendapati sosok tinggi yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang utama.

"Lho, ada Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan segera menyapa akrab, "Hai, kak Baekbum."

"Kenapa kau ada—oh, aku tahu! Menemani Baekhyun, ya?" Baekbum menaik-turunkan alis, menggoda Chanyeol, "yasudah kalian bersenang-senang saja, rasanya aku akan mengganggu."

"T-Tidak kok, kak." Kata Chanyeol gagap.

"Aku berterima kasih ya, kau mau menemaninya. Kau menginap juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk samar.

Baekbum menahan tawanya, "Lalu kau tidur dimana? Setahuku kamar tamu sudah jarang dibuka dan berdebu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, "Uh... itu... di kamar Baekhyun."

Baekbum pura-pura mengeluarkan tatapan menyelidik, "Kalian tidak melakukan—"

"TIDAK KOK, KAK. TIDAK."

Dan Baekbum sukses tertawa keras, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri—meredakan tawanya. Wajah Chanyeol memerah sampai ke telinga, malu, sangat malu.

"Aku mengerti, lain kali kalau Baekhyun disuruh menjaga rumah sendirian, kau ke sini saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan beritahu dia kalau aku ke sini."

"B-Baik, kak."

Baekbum berbalik kembali ke arah pintu. Ketika daun pintu sudah di tangan, ia berbalik kembali, "Oh, iya, Chanyeol."

"Y-Ya?"

"Aku mendukung hubungan kalian kok, tidak perlu gugup begitu." Kemudian ia membuka pintu, "aku percayakan adikku itu kepadamu, sampai jumpa lagi."

Pintu menutup. Chanyeol diam di tempat. Senyum lebar merekah, mencoba tidak tersenyum lebih lebar atau mulutnya akan sobek. Ia menahan rasa senangnya karena Baekbum sudah mempercayainya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mendengarkan dari lantai dua, yang tadinya siap menuruni tangga.

"Uh, kak Baekbum menyebalkan." Desisnya.

Ia bergerak melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Tapi.. terima kasih lho, kak. Sudah mendukung hubunganku."

Dan lagi, senyum setipis kertas tisu tertempel di wajahnya.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Yeah, omake yang sangat memaksa.

Omong-omong—

—semoga kalian meninggalkan jejak, review, fav, alert. Semuanya diterima dengan senang lahir batin.

jadi...

**review yaaaaa?**


	4. Meaning

Orang bilang, cinta itu buta juga bisa membutakan. Orang bilang, cinta itu konyol. Orang bilang, cinta itu indah.

Orang bilang, seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta dapat melakukan hal apapun dengan sepenuh hati. Dapat melakukan hal-hal konyol—atau aneh, terserah—agar dia yang menjadi objek tersenyum terus. Melakukan pekerjaan yang jarang dikerjakan dengan sepenuh hati ditambah senyum selebar telapak tangan ikhlas lapang dada.

Tapi... benarkah?

Sepertinya semua itu tidak terlaksanakan oleh kedua pasangan—yang masih tetap saja menganggap _rival_—di bawah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Meaning**

_Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

_Genre: Romance, Little bit Humor_

_Shonen-ai / BL / AU / OOC_

_Warning—__**humor jayus.**_

.

Sorry for typo(s)

_**C**ryptic,__**H**emorrhage, __**A **day, __**N**ever, __**B**alance, __**A**rt, __**E**mpty, **K**iss_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHANBAEK** is...

_**Cryptic;**__ samar_

Ini memang sudah dua minggu setelah mereka pacaran dan aksi _ayo kejar atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kacamatamu kembali_, tapi apa menurut kalian mereka sudah berubah dan bisa menjadi lebih romantis atau _fluff_ atau apa?

_Hell, no._

Baekhyun melipat lengannya ke depan dada. Berpose dalam mode sabar karena kekesalannya mati-matian ia tahan karena seonggok manusia beridentitas Park Chanyeol mencegatnya. Tidak, bukan di gerbang sekolah terus _mejeng_ sok sangar seperti biasanya. Tapi di lorong yang menghubungkan dirinya menuju perpustakaan.

"Minggir sana."

"_Nggak_ mau,"

Mereka jadi baik karena sudah pacaran? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Baekhyun masih menganggap kalau si tiang itu adalah _rival-_nya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, menenangkan emosinya. Tangannya kembali ke sisi dirinya dan mengepal setelah sebelumnya membenarkan letak kacamata onyx-nya.

Perempatan imajiner kali ini bukan muncul di dahi Baekhyun—tapi di tangannya yang sedang ia kepal kuat-kuat. Mencoba menahan diri sendiri untuk tidak memukul tembok maupun orang di hadapannya dalam radius tiga meter.

Meskipun sudah berjarak tiga meter pun tetap bisa menghantarkan panas kepada Baekhyun. Panas—emosi maksudnya.

_Kenapa Chanyeol tetap saja menyebalkan meskipun sudah jadi pacarku..._

"Aku mau ke perpus, cepetan minggir."

"Tidak. Bisa."

Yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah—sudah sepuluh menit mereka begitu terus. Percakapan yang sama terus terulang. Baekhyun menunduk, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lagi dan menghembuskannya.

Padahal Chanyeol santai-santai saja sambil membuang batang plastik permen _lollipop_-nya yang ketiga ke tempat sampah terdekat. Tangannya merobek bungkus permen _lollipop_-nya yang keempat dan memakannya.

_Tenanglah, Baek._

_Inget umur..._

_Kamu tuh udah kelas duabelas masa sih masih mau ngurusin anak tengik macem Chanyeol? Mending ga usah deh._

"Cepetan minggir!"

"Tidak. akan."

Baekhyun tidak sabar lagi. Tangan kanannya yang terkepal terangkat sampai sebahunya dan siap untuk memukul seseorang.

Tapi ia menghentak tangannya ke bawah lagi.

"Minggir, nggak?" katanya dengan nada mengancam—meskipun bingung bagaimana caranya mengancam Chanyeol.

"_Ogah,_" jawab sang lawan bicara dengan santai. Paham betul bahwa tak ada yang bisa diancam.

"Chanyeeeoooooooooll!" suara Baekhyun naik.

"Iya?"

"Minggir! Aku mau ke perpus!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa gitu?! Yang lagi mau ke perpus siapa?"

"Yang lagi _ngalangin_ jalan siapa?"

Kepala Baekhyun berasap sudah. "Yeol, aku _tuh_ mau baca buku. Nambah ilmu untuk masa depan, _lah_ kamu ngapain di sini, hah?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh lewat!" Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan mau ketemu pacarku!" kata Baekhyun, memaksudkan kata pacar untuk buku _favorite_-nya di perpustakaan.

"Ini kan udah ketemu,"

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh. "Aduh, serius nih, Chanyeol! Sebentar lagi bel berakhirnya istirahat dan aku tidak bisa membaca di perpus—" Tapi kemudian ia mendapat ide. Maka dari itu ia segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih lembut dan santai.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi melihat perubahan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang ada dalam radius tiga meter di hadapannya. Ia berhenti melangkah di hadapan Chanyeol.

Dengan gerakan halilintar—Chanyeol tidak sempat bereaksi—ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang leher Chanyeol dan menariknya ke bawah.

Kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat. Secepat itu juga ia melepasnya, melepas permen _lollipop_ Chanyeol, maksudnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan berlari menuju perpustakaan dengan wajah memerah dan menahan tawa. Berhasil melewati Chanyeol yang mencegatnya sedari tadi. Bonus _lollipop_ jarahannya dari Chanyeol yang kini ia nikmati sendirian.

Chanyeol melongo.

Belum pernah Baekhyun menciumnya duluan. Di pipi saja tidak pernah apalagi di bibir. Mengingat Baekhyun itu _tsundere_ tapi lebih ke _kuudere._

Tunggu—

—sepertinya Chanyeol melupakan kejadian _berbagi lollipop_ tempo hari. Juga hari ini.

Baekhyun memang tidak terduga. Sangat menjadi teka-teki baginya.

Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menjadi _romantis._

.

.

.

_**Hemorrhage;**__ pendarahan_

Chanyeol asik bermain basket bersama timnya, mengoper bola kepada kedua kawannya, Sehun dan Jongin—meskipun ada pemain lainnya. Beberapa siswi datang untuk melihat permainan mereka—karena mereka bertiga memang naik daun dalam klub basket.

Di kerumunan para siswi itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menerobos kerumunan sampai melewati garis lapangan basket.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya di pinggir lapangan.

"Hentikan dulu permainanmu! Ada berita penting tentang Baekhyun!"

Satu lapangan mendadak hening.

Klub basket yang sedang bermain itu akhirnya mem-_pause _permainan mereka.

Sorakan siswi teredam kuat ketika Chanyeol mendekat. Tapi teman sekelasnya itu berjalan tergesa mendekati Chanyeol—atau telinganya bisa bermasalah karena polusi suara di belakangnya.

Siswa itu sedikit terengah. Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau habis lari marathon?"

Siswa itu mengabaikan nada candaan dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat serius, membuat Chanyeol memiliki firasat buruk. Ketika napasnya sudah teratur, ia berkata,

"Baekhyun jatuh dari tangga di lantai empat—"

Sesuatu yang sangat dingin menghantam perutnya. Keringat lelahnya berubah menjadi keringat dingin. Mendadak hawa panas setelah keringatan bermain basket hilang seketika tergantikan dengan hawa suram.

Satu lapangan kembali hening.

Termasuk sorakan siswi di sana.

Tak ada suara pantulan bola basket.

Hening.

Oh, maaf, ada burung yang berkicau di atas sana—uhuk.

Bahkan sebelum penjelasan siswa itu selesai, Chanyeol sudah berlari terlebih dahulu menuju Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Mengabaikan Jongin dan Sehun, teman sekelasnya dan teman se-klub yang memanggil namanya.

.

Pintu UKS terbuka—nyaris secara kasar—oleh Chanyeol, masih lengkap dengan baju khusus basket serta keringat yang semakin bertambah karena berlari dari lapangan sampai ke sini.

Yang ada di sana hanyalah Baekhyun dan salah satu guru yang mengurus bagian kesehatan. Ditambah seonggok kacamata amethyst retak yang malang terletak di atas meja.

Baekhyun duduk bersandar di salah satu ranjang kesehatan yang sekeras batu granit itu. Anak itu tersenyum lebar kepada Chanyeol, menjadi obat karena merasa bersalah. Gara-gara kecerobohannya, Chanyeol jadi khawatir.

Guru itu berpaling pada Chanyeol. "Oh, baiklah, akan ada seseorang yang menunggumu di sini. Karena saya harus segera kembali ke ruang guru, dan sebaiknya anda—" ia menatap Chanyeol "—mengganti seragam dulu, tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke sini dengan seragam olah raga. Kecuali anda sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum meminta maaf, "Baik, _ssaem. _Saya minta maaf."

Kemudian guru itu meninggalkan UKS.

"Um, hai, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun ragu.

"_Hai matamu_. Disaat begini kau masih bisa menyapaku?"

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol langsung membalasnya dengan sinis bercampur perasaan jengkel.

"Uuuhh.. itu karena... tidak ada kata lain? Lagipula sudah baik-baik aku menyapamu, bukan memaki dan mengusirmu dari sini."

Chanyeol gregetan sendiri. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan baru merasakan ranjang itu benar-benar sekeras batu granit. Beruntung ia belum pernah masuk UKS.

Dua jarinya mengetuk dahi Baekhyun—yang sepertinya sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. "Kau sering mengejekku dengan kata bodoh, idiot, atau sesuatu yang masih berkerabat dengan kata itu. Tapi kau sendiri bodoh,"

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!" sungutnya tak terima disebut bodoh. Kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari dahinya.

"Ada gitu jatuh dari tangga secara tidak sengaja?!" Chanyeol sewot.

"Kakiku terpeleset, tahu!" seru Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja bodoh, siapa suruh tidak melihat jalan?!" Chanyeol makin sewot.

_Oh, siyal, skak mat._

_Fakyu, Chanyeol._

Tapi kemudian ekspresi Chanyeol berubah, "...ada yang terluka?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun sempat _loading_ sampai sepuluh detik sebelum mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol. "Oh, itu, cuma memar di dahi dan lengan, pergelangan kaki kananku terkilir, udah—eh, omong-omong pipiku ada goresan samar, ya?" kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk pipi kiri.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sebelum kembali ke posisi semula. "Iya, itu kenapa lagi coba?"

"...tergores ujung tangga, mungkin..?"

"_Nggak_ lucu sama sekali, Byun. Lagian kau lihat kemana _sih_ waktu melangkah?" Chanyeol kembali sinis.

"Itu cuma kecelakaan, Chanyeol. Kenapa diperpanjang? Aku kan baik-baik aja sekarang. Omong-omong ganti baju sana!" Kata Baekhyun kesal. Meskipun Baekhyun tahu sikap sinis Chanyeol yang tidak biasa itu adalah bentuk kekhawatiran untuknya.

"Aku khawatir tahu!"

Nah. Itu dia, baru _ngaku_.

"Kalau kejadiannya tidak seperti ini gimana? Kalo lebih parah, dahimu bisa sobek dan perlu dijahit. Atau bisa saja kakimu patah, bukan hanya terkilir. Aku... aku kan—"

Sebuah telapak tangan yang lembut menepuk pipi kanannya dengan keras. Tangan yang sama ketika pernah membalas genggaman tangannya di bawah rintik hujan.

"Terus maksudnya kau mau mendoakanku begitu, iya?! Dengar ya, Chanyeol, aku kan tidak selemah yang kau kira. Kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti itu,"

Tanpa menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya, tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak menyingkap poni cokelat gelap Baekhyun ke atas. Bekas kebiruan terlihat jelas. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyelip karena ia sempat mengetuk dahi itu.

Tangan kanannya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dari pipi. Ia bergerak maju kemudian meniup pelan bekas kebiruan di dahi Baekhyun sebelum berakhir dengan afeksi—mencium dahinya.

Baekhyun terdiam kaku.

Ciuman di dahi lebih _ngena_ pada perasaannya. Lama, lembut, menyiratkan begitu banyak rahasia kasih sayang yang tak pernah terlontar dari bibir. Penuh perasaan.

Ketika Chanyeol menarik diri, tangan Baekhyun melingkari lehernya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di leher Chanyeol. Posisi _favorite_-nya dalam memeluk Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol balas memeluknya, tapi—

"AAAW! SAKIT!"

—pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun tidak sengaja bergerak.

Karena terkejut, Chanyeol tanpa sengaja malah menyentuh tepat di mana pusat rasa sakit itu berada, "Kaki ini yang sakit—"

"Idiot! Jangan taruh tanganmu di situ!" Baekhyun menampar tangan Chanyeol.

"M-Maaf! Maafkan aku!" Bukannya menarik tangan, Chanyeol malah tanpa sengaja mengusapnya—mengira rasa sakitnya akan hilang.

"JANGAN DISENTUH LAGI, ASTAGA. KUBUNUH KAU!"

Lihat, mereka punya cara _ekstrem_ untuk menjadi _romantis._

.

.

.

_**A day;**__ sehari_

"Chanyeol,"

"Iya?"

"Tidak apa-apa nih aku ada di atas?"

"Uuuh, iya, kau kan tidak berat."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lanjutkan. Tapi jangan terburu-buru, masih sakit."

"Makanya jangan banyak gerak,"

Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya pada sisi bahu Chanyeol. Tangannya yang melingkari leher Chanyeol ia lepas satu untuk mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahi Chanyeol. "Tuh kan, kau sampai keringetan gitu. Gimana kalau aku turun dan jalan sendiri saja?"

_Uhuk, _tumben perhatian.

Chanyeol buru-buru mencegah, "Tapi kakimu kan terkilir, Baek. Masa sih aku membiarkanmu jalan sendiri?"

"Tapi kau kan bisa memapah untuk membantuku berjalan sendi—HYAAAAA!"

Chanyeol bergerak seolah akan menjatuhkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya. Baekhyun nyaris mencekik Chanyeol—benar-benar sangat erat seperti _pasir Gaara_ yang menyelimuti tubuh seseorang kemudian diremuk sampai hancur.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Makanya jangan protes! Dan lagipula kau yang ingin membunuhku!"

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan mautnya di leher Chanyeol. "Jangan salahin aku kalau lehermu tercekik tadi."

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya. Sementara Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke samping, mencari posisi nyaman di bahu Chanyeol yang dijadikan bantal olehnya.

"...Yeol,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau berubah, ya."

"Apanya? Aku masih aku, tanganku masih dua, kakiku masih dua, mukaku masih cakep tidak berubah jadi _Voldemort_."

_Sepertinya aku familiar sama kalimat itu, tapi..._

_Ah, masa bodo_

"Semenjak kau bisa melampauiku, kau lebih perhatian dan jarang mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kita adu mulut."

"...apakah itu membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Baekhyun diam.

Chanyeol ikutan diam. Menunggu respon.

"...aku tidak tahu," Jawab Baekhyun. "tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Aku suka kau apapun yang kau lakukan."

Hening selama nyaris limabelas detik sebelum suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar di pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi aku _over-protektif_ padamu karena aku masih memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari tangga di lantai empat."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku cuma terpeleset."

"Tapi masa sih kau bisa terpeleset? Kau kan sudah pakai kacamata, mana mungkin masih tidak melihat jalan—aduh!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Baekhyun. Berakhir dengan memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol. "Kau mau mengejekku atau apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab karena dia sedang menahan tawa. Kemudian Baekhyun teringat satu hal,

"Oh iya," cetusnya mendadak karena teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya apanya? Dasar aneh—aduh!"

Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol lagi dengan tangan kirinya.

"_Nggak_ sopan memotong kalimat orang lain. Aku mau bilang kalau—kayaknya sih, kacamata amethystku ketinggalan di ruang kesehatan."

"Yaudah, besok kan bisa diambil. Udah aneh, pelupa lagi. Dasar ceroboh—aduh!"

Satu pukulan diterima lagi.

_Sehari ini saja tolong kuatkan aku dari pukulan maut Baekhyun._

Pikir Chanyeol kelewat dramatis.

Sepertinya kali ini saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka romantis.

.

.

.

_**Never; **__tak pernah (kejadian ketika mereka masih kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Pertama)_

Chanyeol tidak sengaja keluar kelas, tidak sengaja bolos pelajaran, tidak sengaja mampir ke bangunan khusus ruang olah raga dan tidak sengaja ingin bermain basket.

_Serius, Chanyeol tidak sengaja._

Oke, itu tidak pantas banget disebut tidak sengaja. Itu _mah emang_ niatnya mau bolos pelajaran.

Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke lapangan _indoor_ itu ketika telinganya menangkap suara pantulan bola.

Tunggu sebentar,

tadi katanya Chanyeol lagi bolos pelajaran ya. Berarti kelas lain juga lagi jam pelajaran kan ya.

.

.

.

.

.

TERUS KENAPA ADA SUARA PANTULAN BASKET DI TENGAH SUASANA HENING BEGINI?!

.

Chanyeol sempat memikirkan,

_Jangan-jangan sekolah jadi angker nih?_

_Tapi masa sih?_

Brak! Duk!

Suara pantulan itu yang terakhir Chanyeol dengar, memantul pada papan tapi tidak masuk ke dalam keranjang. Terdengar begitu keras seolah-olah pemainnya melemparkannya dengan penuh emosi.

Chanyeol menepis pertanyaan lain di otaknya yang mengikis waktu bolos. Ia melewati kursi penonton—karena lapangan _indoor_ biasa digunakan untuk lomba—dan menuju sumber suara.

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah duduk di garis _three point_, menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Bahunya bergetar naik turun.

Chanyeol langsung beranggapan bahwa anak itu tengah meluapkan kekesalannya pada bola basket tadi dan kini menangis frustasi. Ia ingin—sangat malah—mengabaikan siswa itu, tapi egois juga kalau dia seperti itu.

Dengan enggan, tapi penasaran, ia mendekati anak itu dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalau mau menangis jangan di sini, lapangan ini buat main basket."

Chanyeol bisa melihat bahu siswa itu menegang selama sesaat, terkejut karena ada orang lain di belakangnya. Kedua mata Chanyeol tak sengaja melirik kacamata berbingkai hazel. Bahkan sebelum orang itu menoleh, Chanyeol sudah mengenali rambut cokelat gelap itu.

"Pergi sana, Namsan Tower." Balas orang itu dengan suara serak.

_Kurang ajar._

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang basah akan air mata. Tetapi tetap saja terlihat galak dan datar, mirip ekspresi _Pakkun _dari fandom sebelah.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya sambil membenarkan posisi anak rambutnya. Chanyeol tidak jadi marah dengan sebutan dari Baekhyun untuknya ketika melihat mata yang memerah itu. Ia ikut duduk ketika Baekhyun memutar posisi duduknya.

"Menangis juga ternyata masih galak, ya. Omong-omong kok tahu kalau ini aku?"

"Siapa lagi emang yang suka bolos terus pergi ke sini buat main basket? Lagipula suaramu gampang dikenali, mirip om-om."

_Emang kurang ajar ini anak._

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak marah.

"_Ngapain_ coba menangis di tempat begini kalau tahu aku bakal datang dan memergokimu? Dan kok kau tahu kalau aku sering ke sini waktu bolos?"

Baekhyun menutup mata selama lima detik sebelum menjawab, "Terus kenapa kalau aku tahu? Pertanyaan _nggak_ penting, kau kan suka banget sama basket. Lagipula menangis di depanmu tidak buruk-buruk amat kok."

"Aku bisa aja _ember_ ke semua orang dan mengatakan kalau kau menangis dengan tersedu-sedu di hadapanku."

"Enak saja! Aku menangis diam-diam tadi."

Chanyeol duduk menyilangkan kaki sementara Baekhyun menekuk kakinya miring berlawanan arah.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Peduli apa kamu?"

Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya, nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. "Aku tahu aku nyebelin dan suka adu mulut, tapi mungkin aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik."

Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol hampir mengira dia tak akan menceritakan apapun.

"Saat pelajaran olah raga, teman-teman sekelasku, baik siswa maupun siswi mengejekku. Mereka berkata aku tidak bisa bermain basket karena aku kurang tinggi dan kurang fokus. Tapi para siswa mengatakannya lebih kejam dibanding siswi."

"Lalu?" respon Chanyeol.

"...aku malas menceritakan bagaimana mereka mengejekku, tapi kemudian itu terus berlanjut di setiap pelajaran olah raga dan setiap istirahat. Di jam-jam kosong biasanya mereka bermain basket bersama, dan tidak ada yang mengajakku. Meskipun aku menawarkan diri sekalipun, respon mereka hanyalah ejekan. Aku tahu aku memang tidak jago dalam basket tapi aku ahli dalam futsal. Setiap futsal mereka memujiku, tapi ketika basket..." suara Baekhyun mengecil.

Ia hanya merasa sakit karena tak ada yang bisa disebut teman di kelasnya. Semuanya hanya memperhatikan kelebihannya saja.

Bahunya bergetar lagi dan ia kembali menangis.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Kemudian kedua tangan itu menangkup pipi kanan-kiri Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

"Dasar cengeng, dasar payah, dasar lemah."

Baekhyun diam saja, suasana hatinya tidak mendukung untuk membalas. Tapi otaknya bekerja untuk memproses kalimat Chanyeol.

_Tunggu—kok kayaknya aku familiar sama kata-kata itu ya._

"Kau barusan mengambil kalimat khas _Killer Bee_, ya?"

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Sejak kapan kau suka begituan, aku sih wajar karena konsol game."

Chanyeol hanya batuk iseng untuk membalas kalimat Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kacamata hazel Baekhyun kemudian memasangkannya pada si pemilik. Ia memutar-balikan topik yang tadi.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berlatih basket, bukannya menggunakan bola basket untuk menyalurkan emosimu. Kau harus berusaha agar mereka mengakuimu kalau kau bisa bermain basket."

Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya sementara Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada sok pahlawan sambil menepuk dirinya dengan sok _gentle_.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Chanyeeeooll!" dan Baekhyun menerjangnya sampai Chanyeol terjatuh ke belakang.

Rupanya respon Baekhyun lebih berlebihan dibanding nada sok pahlawannya.

Baekhyun memeluk lehernya, kepalanya berada di leher Chanyeol. Dan itu pertama kalinya ia memeluk Chanyeol. Langsung menjadi posisi _favorite_ memeluk Chanyeol sampai mereka mulai berpacaran.

"Uh, Baekhyun, iya sama-sama. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dan menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku. Aku sedang dalam maut nih!"

Baekhyun mengabaikan kalimat akhir Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap menyingkir dan duduk normal kembali. Tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol bangkit duduk sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar mengikuti Baekhyun. "Kali ini, dan seterusnya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi karena mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dari matamu lagi," Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "percaya kepadaku, aku janji." Dan kilauan imajiner muncul di sudut giginya yang terlihat karena senyum lima jari beserta bunyi imajiner—TING!

Wajah Baekhyun kembali datar tetapi merona.

.

.

.

_**Balance; **__keseimbangan_

Dulu, dulu sekali, pertama mereka berkenalan dan resmi menjadi _rival_. Chanyeol entah kenapa langsung berpikir bahwa kini dunianya seimbang. Karena sebelum ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dunianya seolah miring sebelah dan dia sering migrain.

Oke, sebenarnya migrain itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keseimbangan hidup.

Tapi serius, Chanyeol sering migrain.

Tapi begitu ia mulai menjahili Baekhyun—migrainnya pindah pada Baekhyun. Dan migrainnya akan pindah kembali padanya kalau Baekhyun sudah sopran lewat mulut.

Chanyeol diam-diam menahan tawanya ketika mengingat hal itu. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang tengah fokus memperhatikan jalan dibanding mengobrol dengannya. Lagipula Baekhyun benar-benar menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal dadakan.

.

Baekhyun sendiri juga bingung dengan imbang kewarasannya, karena pertama kali Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, mendorongnya menjauhi batas waras dan menginginkannya lagi.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah membayangkannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol berhenti berjalan.

"Melamun saja, kenapa sih?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran dari samping.

"Oh, t-tidak a-ada." Katanya terbata.

Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa mereka berdua masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Kenapa juga dia memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Baekhyun mengeratkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol membenarkan posisi menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Aku tanya, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hei, cepatlah, ada apa?"

"Kubilang bukan apa-apa."

"Beritahu aku,"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan kucium."

.

.

.

_**Art; **__seni_

Chanyeol berani mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah pahatan seni yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Perhatikan saja bagaimana wujud fisik Baekhyun, wajahnya _kawai_, surai cokelat gelap velvet, jemari lentik, kacamata yang membingkai cantik sepasang mata hazel cemerlang, _eyesmile_, senyum setipis kertas tisu, dan tentu saja _favorite_ Chanyeol—

—tinggi badan Baekhyun. Sungguh sangat pas jika dipasangkan dengannya. Sebenarnya semua yang ada pada Baekhyun menjadi _favorite_ Chanyeol tentu saja, tapi untuk urutan nomor satu adalah tinggi badan.

Baekhyun sendiri—meskipun bersikap _tsundere_, diam-diam ia mengakui bahwa Chanyeol adalah pahatan seni ter-_perfect_ yang memenuhi kategori untuk menjadi pasangannya. Meskipun Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat daftar kategori-kategori khusus untuk tipe-nya.

Tiba-tiba saja—BANG! Muncul Chanyeol dan langsung menjadi _favorite_-nya.

Bagian dari fisik Chanyeol yang Baekhyun sukai adalah mata hitam teduh milik Chanyeol. Ia bisa menebak apakah Chanyeol berbohong atau tidak melalui mata gelapnya. Hitam, gelap, dan teduh seperti langit malam.

Selain itu, yang nomor dua adalah tinggi badan Chanyeol. Meskipun Baekhyun sering mengejek Chanyeol karena tinggi badannya—justru itu menjadi _favorite_-nya. Baekhyun suka sekali ketika ia memeluk Chanyeol, kepalanya dapat bersembunyi di leher ataupun di dadanya. Meskipun itu juga menjadi faktor ia harus berjinjit atau mendongak ketika berciuman.

_Oke, Baekhyun, kau membahas ciuman lagi._

Bagian mana lagi fisik Chanyeol yang tidak sempurna?

Oke, Baekhyun memang belum pernah melihat keseluruhan fisik Chanyeol. Dan dia selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan kata _belum_ itu artinya _akan_ terjadi suatu saat nanti.

Oh ya, satu lagi di urutan ketiga, tangan besar nan hangat milik Chanyeol. Setiap ruasnya selalu pas untuk tangan lentiknya. Sama juga sebaliknya yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol ketika menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Apalagi Chanyeol pernah membayangkan bagaimana ketika mereka berdiri di altar dengan wajah bahagia. Saling menyematkan cincin emas putih.

Oh, Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk lulus, masuk universitas, wisuda, dan segera melamar Baekhyun.

Yah, tinggal kita doakan saja supaya cara melamar Chanyeol tidak gagal romantis.

.

.

.

_**Empty;**__ kosong_

Permintaan Baekhyun kalau sedang terkilir memang aneh-aneh. Beruntung pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun hanya terkilir, bukan patah.

Chanyeol pusing sendiri ketika ia datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menjenguk sekaligus menemaninya sepulang sekolah langsung disuruh-suruh oleh Baekhyun.

Disuruh mengambil _remote_ TV yang ada di samping telepon rumah.

Disuruh mengambil _remote _AC yang ada di atas meja.

Disuruh mengambil ponselnya yang ada di kamar.

Disuruh membersihkan kacamatanya. Untung cuma satu, Baekhyun kan punya banyak koleksi kacamata.

Disuruh membuatkannya minum di dapur dan membawakannya ke ruang utama.

Disuruh mengambil kue kering yang padahal letaknya ada di atas meja kayu tepat di depan sofa dimana mereka duduk.

Oh, ralat, bukan _mereka duduk_ tapi Baekhyun duduk. Karena setiap Chanyeol akan duduk, Baekhyun segera memerintahnya.

_Malangnya nasib diriku..._

Chanyeol bermonolog dalam hati kala itu. Tapi kini sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan terkilir. Yah, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, sesekali badannya demam ringan dan pergelangannya membengkak.

Chanyeol panik level Ujian Nasional kalau itu terjadi.

Makanya ketika tadi pagi Baekhyun akan berangkat sekolah segera dicegah mati-matian oleh Chanyeol. Ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun menurut dan kembali masuk rumah.

Chanyeol sedang bersenandung pelan, lengkap dengan _headset_ terpasang di telinga. Jarak pandangnya menemukan rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak malas kalau ke sana, tahu bahwa dia akan dijadikan babu lagi, tapi masa sih dia tidak menjenguk pacar kesayangannya?

Begitu ia sampai di depan pagar ia hampir menekan bel ketika melihat pintu pagar itu tidak dikunci. Chanyeol segera masuk dan berjalan melewati pekarangan rumah Baekhyun, tidak jadi menekan bel.

Pintu kayu di hadapannya ia ketuk.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian muncul sosok yang dicarinya, lengkap dengan kacamata amethyst—yang sudah diperbaiki di bagian retaknya—yang rela Chanyeol ambilkan dari UKS kemarin.

Berjalan sedikit terpincang dengan penyangga kayu sebagai ganti kaki kanannya. Tangan kirinya terangkat membentuk postur badan pistol.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Baekhyun. Menggunakan nada andalan para polisi yang sedang meringkus tersangka teroris atau apalah itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol menurut.

"Angkat kedua tangan di samping kepala."

Chanyeol menurut lagi. Mengikuti permainan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih sok mengokang pistol imajiner menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya bekerja sendirian untuk menggerakan penyangga kayu dengan susah. Chanyeol menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk diam di tempat meskipun tangannya gatal untuk menolong Baekhyun berjalan.

Tapi kemudian suara penyangga kayu yang jatuh menyentak pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol panik.

"Baek—"

Tahu-tahu bibir Baekhyun sudah memotong kalimatnya, lengkap dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sendiri yang menjatuhkan penyangga kayunya, kaki kirinya yang tidak cidera—tanpa alas kaki menginjak sepatu sekolah Chanyeol di kaki kanan. Kaki kanan Baekhyun yang tidak ada pijakan dibiarkan terombang.

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya menjauh. Tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat wajah melongo Chanyeol.

Masih _loading_ karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menciumnya tanpa alasan. Pikirannya kosong setiap Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Tapi tak lama kemudian tangannya yang diangkat ke atas pun diturunkan dan melingkari pinggang Baekhyun, menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Rutin sekali kau mengunjungiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Oh, sudah lebih baik, menurutku sih. Begini, sebenarnya aku sudah menunggumu pulang daritadi."

Rahang bawah Chanyeol jatuh. "Wah, sebuah kejutan bahwa kau menungguku."

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar, "Itu _nggak_ penting banget, sumpah."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. "Coba cium aku lagi."

Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri, tapi ia menahan ekspresi datarnya. "_Nggak_ mau." Mencoba menarik diri tapi tidak mungkin, kaki kanannya diambang batas maut kalau dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Cuma sekali,"

"_Nggak_ mungkin! Pasti nanti minta lagi."

"Hah, untuk apa ya aku minta padamu kalau aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"A-AP—"

Dan kali ini, pikiran Baekhyun lah yang kosong.

.

.

.

_**Kiss; **__ciuman_

Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamata sapphire yang menurun dari posisi semula di hidungnya. Tangannya menutup novel berbahasa inggris yang ia baca sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Ketika novelnya tertutup, terlihat wajah seseorang yang sedang sangat berkonsentrasi di pangkuannya. Baekhyun lama-lama pegal juga terus-terusan duduk di sofa tanpa bergerak, ditambah beban kepala dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku pegal."

"Terus?" tanya Chanyeol kelewat santai. Pandangannya fokus ke laptop yang ada di atas perutnya.

"Bangun aja kenapa, sih? Kau pikir kepalamu _enteng_ hah?"

"Oh, ayolah, Baek. Aku bahkan belum selesai membuat makalah."

"Selama dua jam tadi kau _ngapain_ aja _emang_?"

"Baek, aku merangkum satu buku, lho. Bukan cuma mengetik selembar dua lembar."

"Tapi aku pegal,"

Chanyeol pada akhirnya bangkit duduk. "Sudah selesai baca novelmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, gantian tiduran aja sana. Sekarang aku yang duduk."

Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada sofa dan memangku laptopnya. Baekhyun segera berbaring dengan bantal sofa untuk kepala dan lutut Chanyeol untuk bantal kedua kakinya. Tangannya memainkan ponsel.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, Baekhyun berbaik hati merelakan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk menemani Chanyeol membuat makalah di rumahnya.

Uhuk, rumah yang dimaksud adalah rumah Baekhyun.

Lima menit berlalu dan Chanyeol bosan terus-terusan mengetik dipenuhi keheningan. Ia segera mengeluarkan suara, mengajak Baekhyun bicara, masih dengan pandangan fokus pada layar datar laptopnya.

"Hei, Baek."

"Hn?"

"Aku.. mau tanya sesuatu. Sebenarnya kau sudah pernah mengatakannya tapi... aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kau kan hanya mengatakannya sekali dan tidak pernah mengatakannya lagi." Kata Chanyeol berbelit-belit. _Plus_ nada merajuk di akhir kalimat.

"Ngomong apa, sih?" Baekhyun pusing sendiri.

"Uh, gini, kau... masih punya perasaan khusus padaku, kan?"

"EH, kenapa kau _nanya_ _gitu_—"

"Kau masih ada rasa padaku, kan?"

"Kalau rasa untuk menamparmu sih, iya ada kok. Tenang aja."

Chanyeol meliriknya dengan _rinnegan_. "Baek! Aku serius!"

Baekhyun mengernyit samar.

_Ini anak kok tumben-tumbennya sentimental._

"Uh, sudah pasti kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, kalau aku mau mendengarnya lagi darimu."

"Uh.. kurasa aku..."

"Tidak bisa, ya?"

"B-Bukannya begitu!"

Baekhyun membiarkan ponselnya di atas meja dan bangkit duduk. Tapi Chanyeol masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, ya.. jangan dipaksakan."

Nah loh. Chanyeol ngambek.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol. Sementara yang ditatap cuek saja. Baekhyun cemberut di tempat. Bukan, bukannya dia sedang mencari perhatian Chanyeol. Tapi ia bingung karena Chanyeol mendadak jadi sentimental.

Kalau begitu, pasti ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun masih menatapnya lekat. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya tertarik ke samping, ke arah Baekhyun dengan cepat, lengkap dengan sisi wajahnya yang ditangkup Baekhyun.

Sampai dahi mereka menempel.

"Lihat aku,"

Suara Baekhyun sangat pelan. Berbisik tepat dalam radius empat puluh milimeter di depan bibir Chanyeol. Artinya empat sentimeter.

Gerakan jemari Chanyeol di atas _keyboard_ terhenti di udara. Kaku seketika.

Pandangan Chanyeol menembus lensa kacamata Baekhyun dan jatuh pada sepasang hazel yang cerah. Gelap bertemu cerah.

"...apa mataku mencoba memberitahumu sesuatu?"

Chanyeol yakin, yang Baekhyun maksudkan adalah dia berusaha mengatakan kalau dia yakin akan perasaannya.

"Masih kurang, aku butuh pernyataanmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya?"

"Kau akan kucium."

Maka radius empat sentimeter itu pun terhapus. Bahkan Baekhyun yang biasanya diam dan kosong ketika Chanyeol menciumnya, kini berani membalas.

Di sela-sela ciuman itu,

Baekhyun menyelipkan kalimat patah-patah yang menjadi kunci jawaban dari keinginan Chanyeol.

"Aku.."

Lumatan Chanyeol di bibir atasnya.

"..sangat.."

Pagutan Chanyeol berpindah ke bibir bawahnya.

"...menyukaimu."

Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan afeksi yang sama. Sampai berlarut-larut.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Finish!**_

* * *

_**a/n: **_ha. ha. haha. 25 pages uhuk.

uhuhuhuh, maaf kalo karakternya jadi gini... saya rasa kok karakternya agak berubah ya... tapi ini udah cukup kan buat menggambarkan kalau Baekhyun tidak terlalu gengsian lagi.

Saya mau hiatus... mau UKK... aduh UKK tapi tugas masih aja numpuk. Hiks. Ga usah ditungguin side story depannya juga ga papa.

Makasih banget yang udah review di chap awal sampe triquel.

**Hunniehan **_(Aduhh makasih)_

**AkaSunaSparKyu **_(uhuk—saya juga ngefans uchiha tolong apalagi obito, chap kemarin itu anggap aja saya yang make genjutsu/?)_

**blowdandelion **_(Iya, hahah, saya suka anime. Makasih doain aja ga ada yang ganggu gugat konsen buat ngetik santai)_

**dolenny1328 **_(Sayang yang chap ini Baekbum-nya alfa. Dibuat chapter ya... kalo ada ide sama mood buat nulis sih ayuk aja saya-nya)_

**deux22 **_(Iya? Makasih)_

**Kim Bo Mi **_(Aduh makasih)_

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim **_(karakter Baekhyun dari sananya udah saya buat tsundere sih... jadi agak susah kalo mau manja-manja, maaf ya)_

**Krasivyybaek** (_sudah dilanjut ya~_)

**Majey Jannah 97 **(_Aduh makasih _)

**Hyuuga Arisu **S_sengaja sih Chanyeol-nya suka sama lollipop karena pas buat itu kepikiran Tobi saya paling ga bisa jawab kalo ada yang nanya chara fav di naruto... banyak soalnya ;;;A;;; tapi kalo tetep disuruh milih sih ya Sai &amp; Kiba, itu dua ga bisa diganggu-gugat haha_)

**KarinNu **_(Kamu bacanya deg-degan? Kayaknya kamu butuh white coffee, karena white coffee—kopi yang ga bikin deg-degan /malah iklan. Ini udah banyak kan adegan fluff-nya?)_

**Cactus93 **_(Kan mereka berdua sama-sama masih gengsian, jadi malu buat ngucapin saranghae/jaljayo)_

**rabielaaa **(_di chap ini gengsinya udah ngurang kan_)

chenchenchem (_namanya juga mereka mantan rival kan haha _)

**littlechanbaek** _(ini Baek udah ga terlalu gengsi kok, jangan doakan Chanyeol lirik yang lain, nanti malah saya yang sedih ;;;A;;;)_

**Juga untuk yang sudah fav atau alert atau siders sekalipun**

**THANKS YAAA~**

Chap terakhir...

..._**review lagi ya?**_

_**Fav, alert, **_**saran**_**, **_juga diterima.

/_siap-siap pasang mangekyou sharingan untuk amaterasu plus ngeluarin susano'o bagi siders_/

Oke, bercanda.


End file.
